


Meetings

by xxMad_Donaxx



Series: Meetings [3]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Double Penetration, F/M, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-02
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-11-09 01:46:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 31,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/449889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxMad_Donaxx/pseuds/xxMad_Donaxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andy continues to see Hawke and Merrill. His older brother Justin(Justice) isn't sure he likes their arrangement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> Not entirely sure where this one is going but it's going to be a smutty ride.

Andy was awake, but he really didn’t want to move. After some wine, a movie and more sex they had moved to Hawke’s large bed and fallen asleep tangled up with one another. He was lying on his side with one arm under the pillow and the other slung around Merrill, who was curled up with her back pressed to his chest. Hawke was pressed just as tightly to his back, spooned against him perfectly, with a hand resting lightly on his hip.

A light sheet was all that covered them. Clothes seemed entirely optional and slightly frowned upon in Hawke’s home last night, he couldn’t help but wonder if this was just a last night thing or an everyday thing. They had sat drinking the wine on the floor in front of the couch. Andy couldn’t remember what movie had been playing. He’d been a bit preoccupied with two sets of hands and two pair of lips exploring every inch of his body. Of course he’d done quite a bit of exploring too.

The night had come to a spectacular close with him lying on the floor. With his legs on Hawke’s shoulders, being pounded into the floor while Merrill sucked his cock. Putting up with a slightly sore arse now was well worth it.

There hadn’t been much talking. It was more moaning, gasping and grunting. There had been no talking once they actually reached Hawke’s bed. Andy had fallen asleep almost immediately and it had been the most peaceful night’s rest he’d had in quite a while.

He sighed quietly and moved his hand to cup one of Merrill’s breasts. Running his finger lightly around the nipple, Merrill sighed in her sleep. The hand at his hip fluttered up his side and Andy squirmed, laughing quietly. There was a kiss pressed to the back of his neck.

“Morning handsome,” Hawke whispered quietly in his ear.

“Morning,” Andy said softly. He continued tracing Merrill’s nipple, sometimes flicking or pinching lightly. Hawke’s hand slid down his side to rest on his hip again. Another soft kiss on the back of his neck and Hawke’s hand drifted forward, between them to cup his balls and Andy sighed contentedly.

“Can I be in the middle now?” Merrill asked softly.

“Merrill, that would make my morning perfect,” Andy said squeezing her breast lightly.

Hawke moved away from him and Merrill turned, pushing Andy to his back and sitting on his stomach. Putting her hands to either side of his head she leaned down, kissing him in a clash of teeth and tongues. His hands moved up her sides and down her back to her arse. He felt Hawke kneeling between his legs and hummed when he felt Hawke grasp his hardening length and begin stroking.

Andy ran his fingernails lightly up her back and Merrill pulled away with a gasp. She arched her back and he pulled her down, his tongue flicking out to one of her stiff nipples. He took her into his mouth and sucked lightly. Merrill began rolling her hips and her smooth lips rubbed wetly against his stomach. Andy slid his hands back down her back to her hips as he felt Hawke roll a condom onto his cock. Hawke appeared over her shoulder, one hand on the bed supporting him and the other pinching her other nipple.

After a kiss to her neck he said, “He’s ready darling.”

Andy bit lightly on her nipple as she pulled away. Sitting up, Hawke held Andy’s length as she rose to her knees and scooted back. Lining herself up she sunk quickly and Andy gasped as he was surrounded by her tight wet heat. She rolled her hips slowly and groaned as Hawke appeared behind her, a hand on each of her breasts, rolling her nipples between his fingers.

Moaning softly, Andy kept his hips still. Hawke licked up the shell of her ear and purred, “Lean forward Merrill.”

She leaned forward placing her hands to either side of his head. Andy moved his hands from her hips to her arse, spreading her cheeks. Merrill groaned and rolled her hips slowly. He fought to keep his hips still as Hawke’s fingers worked her open. After what felt like an eternity of pleasurable torture, her hips stilled and she moaned loudly as Hawke slowly pushed himself inside. Merrill lowered herself to her elbows and Andy captured her mouth in another kiss.

He finally began moving his hips, letting his hands rest on her thighs. Hawke’s hands skimmed over his and came to rest on her sides. They found a rhythm, Andy thrusting in as Hawke pulled out. Andy swallowed her gasps and moans with kisses. Merrill trembled above him and she cried out as her body clenched around him. Andy and Hawke moaned in unison but kept the rhythm.

Andy was close to his own release and panting he said, “Again Merrill.” He trailed his hands lightly along her sides to her breasts and pinched her nipples.

“Yes,” Hawke groaned.

Merrill gasped and she tensed again. She collapsed on top of him and moaned, “Yes,” as she fell over the edge again. Their rhythm faltered as Andy snapped his hips and groaned as he came also. Hawke thrust twice more and he spent himself. They were still for a few moments, the room filled with their panting.

Hawke sat back and Merrill shivered as he pulled out. She squirmed a bit but made no move to get off Andy. He ran his fingers lightly along her back as Hawke lay down next to them. Since it was Saturday, there were no classes to go to and he even had the day off from work. There was no hurry, and he was content to lie here with a beautiful woman on top of him and a gorgeous man beside him.

“Do you have any plans later?” asked Hawke.

“Not really,” Andy said. “Can I invite myself to lunch?”

“What about breakfast?” Merrill asked as she sat up, his softening length still buried inside her core.

“We slept through breakfast darling,” Hawke said smiling.

Merrill looked over at the alarm clock on the nightstand. Andy followed her gaze as she rose up and crawled over him to the edge of the bed. The green numbers read 10:03. He slid to the edge of the bed as she stood and stretched. “Are we going to shower?” she asked cheerfully.

Hawke sat next to him and slung an arm around his shoulder as Andy dropped the condom in the garbage. “That sounds like a fantastic idea,” Hawke said.

“That does sound perfect but I only have a dirty uniform to wear,” Andy said with a smirk. “Were we planning on going somewhere?”

“That might be better,” Merrill said with a thoughtful expression. “Unless you can cook? Neither of us can.”

Andy shook his head. Hawke stood and pulled him to his feet. “Nico’s,” he said placing a chaste kiss on his lips. “Eleven thirty.”

“See you there,” Andy said smiling.

Hawke followed Merrill to the bathroom and Andy took the stairs two at a time. He quickly pulled his clothes on, which were left in the foyer where they had been thrown. Locking the door before he left, Andy pulled the door shut and took his keys from his pocket. When he sat in his car, Andy picked his cell phone up off of the passenger seat.

He scowled as he checked his messages, all four from his brother. The first two were sent last night and they were both rather polite. Are you coming home and please call back. The third was sent at seven this morning, where are you I’m worried. The last, the one he was currently scowling at, was an order to come home or call immediately sent just thirty minutes ago.

Andy threw the phone back onto the seat with a sigh and pulled away from the curb. He loved his brother Justin but he could be such an ass at times. Since he was past the legal drinking age, Andy thought it was unfair that he still had to check in. The fact that he often didn’t, irritated Justin immensely and Andy usually did everything he could to annoy his elder sibling. Justin was a straight laced up and coming lawyer with ridiculously overprotective rules for his younger brother that often got in the way of the free spirit Andy was.

The only reason he was even still living with Justin was because he couldn’t afford a place of his own. Paying your way through college was expensive, even with scholarships. Justin hadn’t refused to help him but Andy didn’t really want his help and hadn’t ever asked. But his budget was tight and it left him at home with Justin putting up with the same rules at twenty-three that he had at fifteen.

Even the thought that he was driving straight into an argument couldn’t dampen his good mood for long. Last night and this morning had been the most fun he’d had in weeks. Andy was looking forward to lunch and whatever else Hawke had planned for the day.


	2. An Argument, Then Lunch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's obviously not going to get updated often but I was in the right mood. I have had to humanize Justice a bit but i'll stay as true as I can get to his character.

Andy parked along the curb in front of the ancient two story house that looked more like a fortress than a house. The outside was grey stone with a short stone wall that fenced in the front yard. The gates were wrought iron, complete with spikes on the end and there were iron bars on the windows. It might look a little less prison-like if there weren’t barred windows but Andy knew why those bars had been added. It was something he tried not to think about.

Justin’s sensible little silver hybrid sat in the driveway and Andy sighed as he opened the gate, juggling his things from one hand to the other to latch it again. The front door opened before he was even halfway across the carefully manicured yard and Justin stepped out. Stern frown, check. Worried blue eyes, check. Arms crossed over his chest, check. Normally tame short blonde hair sticking out in all directions, check. Yes, Andy thought, he’s definitely annoyed. Instead of scowling like he sort of wanted to, Andy pasted his best smile to his face and kept walking like there was nothing out of the ordinary happening.

“Where have you been?” Justin asked.

“Spent the night with a friend,” he said climbing the stairs to the front door. Andy stopped in front of him. There would be no pushing his way past until Justin let him through. Sometimes he thought Justin was sturdier than the stone wall that surrounded the house and just as impossible to move.

Justin’s eyes narrowed and he reached out grabbing Andy’s chin and the collar of his work shirt. He snorted in disgust at the marks Hawke had undoubtedly left on Andy’s neck. Letting go and turning abruptly back into the house he said, “Did you at least know her this time?”

“Him,” Andy said absently as he shut the heavy wooden door behind him. “There was a her too but he’s the one that left such lovely bruises.”

“You’ve got to be careful Andrew. Did you know them?” Justin said. There was a worried tone in his voice that irritated Andy. He also didn’t like it when he used the whole first name. It was better than all three names but his use of Andrew told him volumes on just how irritating he was going to be this morning.

“We _were_ careful, Justin,” Andy said slipping by and heading for the stairs that led up to his room and the shower he really wanted.

“You haven’t answered my question Andrew,” he said sternly.

Andy sighed at the foot of the stairs and turned. Justin’s arms were folded across his chest again and his whole expression was stern. “I sort of know him but I didn’t know her at all. I don’t honestly see why you’re so interested in my sex life anyway. May I go shower now?”

“I’m not interested in your sex life. I’m worried about you. You haven’t had a significant relationship with anyone since that Thekla boy moved away,” Justin exclaimed angrily. “You’re not forming normal attachments when all you’re doing is whoring yourself out!”

“Did you just call me a whore?” Andy asked in shock that quickly turned to anger. “Who I sleep with is none of your business. My relationships are none of your business either. I’m not worried and I don’t see why you should be. I’ll be taking a shower now. After that I’m going to pack an extra set of clothes and go out to lunch. You can probably not expect me back until tomorrow night. I might be able to think rationally then.”

Andy watched his brother’s face go from stern to slightly upset to dismayed shock during his speech. They both had a problem filtering what they said, especially with each other. It had led to some spectacular arguments in the past and it looked like this might cause some major fireworks. He smiled smugly as he turned and started walking up the steps.

“Andy I’m sorry,” Justin said. “I didn’t mean it like that.”

Even though he actually did sound sorry, Andy didn’t turn around or even say anything. He saw nothing wrong with having a little innocent fun with a willing partner. Just because his stuffy older brother couldn’t understand that, it was no reason for that sort of name calling. He wondered if people who actually still had parents had to deal with this sort of thing.

By the time he had showed, shaved, dressed in jeans and his favorite t-shirt and had a small overnight bag packed Justin was sitting on the bottom step blocking his way out. Andy sighed and leaned against the rail as Justin stood to face him.

“Andy please, I’m sorry,” he said quietly. “I’m just worried about you. It just…doesn’t seem normal, some of the things you do.”

“And being a single thirty-five year old living in a four bedroom house where his parents were murdered is normal how exactly?” Andy asked just as quietly.

Justin sighed before he replied. “We’ve been through this many times. Between my obligations to you and my schooling there was no time.”

“So why do I have to be the one to settle down and live a normal life? Maybe I don’t want a wife and three kids. Maybe I’d rather have a husband and three cats. Perhaps I’d rather have a husband and a wife with two cats and a dog. Or maybe I just want to have some fun so I don’t turn into a prude like you. You’ve dealt with it your way and I have mine. Let me through you’re making me late.”

“Text me at least?” he asked. “Just so I know you’re safe.”

“Fine,” Andy said.

Justin stood and moved to the side. Andy was past him and opening the door before Justin spoke again. “Be careful.”

He turned back to him and with a smirk and a wink and said, “Always.” Andy shut the door before he ran to the gate.

Andy looked at the clock on his dash and cursed. He had ten minutes to cross town before he was late but since his job depended on a clean driving record the trip took twenty. Slipping his phone into his front pocket after he’d found a spot to park, he locked the doors and closed it. He spun his keys absently on his index finger as he looked around the parking lot.

Hawke waved to him from the doors and he caught his keys, stuffing them into his other pocket. Andy instantly regretted his hastily donned outfit. Nico’s wasn’t a suit and tie sort of place but it was certainly classier than jeans and a t-shirt. It was the sort of place everyone knew about but only the well off could afford. He’d certainly never been inside of this restaurant before.

As he hurried over to them he waved and smiled. Hawke was dressed in a pair of khaki colored slacks, creases pressed into the legs and a crisp white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled halfway up his forearm. His short black hair was the perfect sort of messy, beard trimmed neatly and a smile that could knock you over.

Merrill was dressed in a simple green dress with thin strips of material over her mostly bare shoulders holding it up. It hugged her perfectly curved figure and ended just above her knees. As he got closer he could see that the little braids in her hair had been redone. Her large green eyes shined with excitement as she stood on her toes to plant a kiss on his lips. 

“I thought maybe you’d changed your mind,” she said taking a small step back.

“Never,” Andy said smiling. “I just had some…family issues to work out.”

Hawke put an arm around his shoulder and the other around Merrill’s waist. “Let’s go in then,” he said. “I’m starving.”

With a quick kiss to his cheek and then to Merrill’s, Hawke led them inside. As he looked around, Andy felt out of place. Everyone in the room was dressed in upper class casual, making him feel grungy in comparison. He was getting disdainful looks from the other patrons as the greeter led them to a far booth. Hawke was either ignorant or uncaring of the murmuring disapproval as they passed. Andy was seated on the inside of the booth with Hawke next to him and Merrill across from him. 

Drinks were ordered two coffees and one iced tea, and Andy looked at the table settings. A napkin was folded into a neat triangle, a butter knife and a spoon sitting on it. There were also two forks, not a sugar packet or bottle of ketchup in sight and it all made him feel like he was definitely out of his element. The only thing that would have made it fancier was a lit candle center piece. 

“I seem to be a little underdressed,” Andy said with a smile, determined not to be intimidated.

Hawke smirked as he leaned closer and said quietly, “I think you dressed in anything should be against the law.”

Andy smirked back and plucked at Hawke’s sleeve lightly. “I could say the same thing. Seems like a shame to hide all those beautiful muscles.”

“That’s why he never wears a shirt at his house,” Merrill said leaning forward. “At least I’ve never seen him in one at home.”

“You don’t live together?” Andy asked curiously.

“Not yet. I’ll be moving in soon though,” she said. 

Talk stopped as their waiter brought their drinks, iced tea for Merrill and coffee for him and Hawke. Two fancy containers were brought with the cups and Andy lifted the lid on one of them curiously, sugar. He repeated the process and found actual cream in the other. Andy stirred some of the sugar into his coffee while Hawke ordered their lunch.

He didn’t mind that Hawke hadn’t asked him what he wanted. At this point, as long as it was edible Andy would eat it. Besides, a place this fancy would probably have a menu that he couldn’t read. Sipping at the hot but delicious coffee he thought of his brother and his warning to be careful.

When the waiter moved off, Hawke turned back to him. Merrill leaned forward again and he said in his best casual voice, “So, do you always invite the delivery guy in for hot sex?”

Merrill giggled and Hawke smiled. It wasn’t a smirk there was nothing sensual behind it, just an honest smile. “No,” he said quietly. “You’re a bit of an exception.”

“I’ll admit,” Andy said still striving for casual. “You’ve fueled quite a few fantasies but…what makes me so special?”

“This might sound a bit creepy, but I’ve been watching you for months,” Hawke said.

“That is a bit creepy…but no worse than me fantasizing I suppose. Where exactly have you been watching me?”

“On campus, I’m an art major. Mostly at lunch on the commons. I’ve got a few sketches if you’d like to see them later.”

“You should see them,” Merrill said seriously. “They’re beautiful.”

“So why haven’t I ever seen you there?” Andy asked. A man as gorgeous as Hawke, Andy definitely would have at least spoken with but he didn’t remember ever having seen him on campus.

“I’m a little shy,” Hawke said with a shrug.

Andy arched an eyebrow at him. “Any man that can answer the door in his underwear and successfully seduce the pizza guy simply can’t be _that_ shy.”

“All right,” Hawke smirked. “You’ve got me there.” He leaned closer to Andy and he felt Hawke’s hand on his thigh. “But you’re always surrounded by so many people.” His fingers slid slowly up Andy’s inner thigh. “And you flirt with absolutely everybody.” Andy pasted a smile on as Hawke caressed his cock through the jeans. “How am I supposed to compete with that?”

“You’re doing a fantastic job I think,” Andy said keeping his voice carefully even. He felt the hands move a little further up and the button on his jeans was suddenly undone followed quickly by his zipper. Andy scooted back as far back as he could, using Hawke’s bulky body to hide his cock from anyone who cared to look.

“Tell me Andy, can you keep a straight face?” Hawke said in that sexy voice that had doomed him the night before.

“You are insatiable,” Andy said quietly putting both of his hands on the table top. Across from him, Merrill smiled knowingly and watched him intently. Hawke turned towards him as he gripped Andy’s mostly stiff cock. Keeping his movements slow and subtle, Hawke began stroking him. 

“I don’t hear you complaining,” Hawke said in that same smooth purr.

Glancing over at him, Andy smirked. “It’s…a trait…I rather…like,” he said struggling to keep his voice even. Another first, Andy thought closing his eyes for a second. He gripped his coffee cup and looked at his lap for a moment before focusing on Merrill. He was sitting in a high end restaurant, being stroked off by the man sitting next to him.

Besides the danger of being caught, which had a certain appeal Andy fully understood, it was a mighty struggle to keep the delicious sensations off of his face. His grip was perfect, long and slow strokes that teased and he didn’t particularly want it to end. Despite the fact that he’d already gotten off several times in the last day and a half, Andy knew he was close. It was simply too arousing.

“The waiter’s coming,” Merrill said leaning forward.

Hawke sped up his movements without it being obvious that he was stroking another man’s cock. Andy took a sip of his coffee before he could moan and squeezed his eyes shut again as he felt his balls draw up. Tension was building quickly and his body went rigid as he came, his seed splattering over his jeans and Hawke’s hand. A tiny gasp escaped and his hands were a little shaky as he shook out his napkin then dropped it into his lap. He quickly leaned forward to rest his forearms on the table. With one last squeeze, Andy fought back a whimper, Hawke’s hand moved back to his thigh, after a quick swipe on the napkin, just as the waiter stepped up to their table.

Andy took another sip of his coffee, keeping his hands visible. Hawke’s hand was still on his thigh as the waiter placed their plates. After the waiter was gone, Andy cleaned his pants with the napkin and tucked himself back into the jeans. The zipper and button came next and he looked up to see Hawke smirking at him once more.

“That was lovely,” Hawke said squeezing his thigh before putting his hand back onto the table. 

“Thank you but you didn’t really answer my question,” Andy said looking at the pasta dish in front of him.

“That’s a little hard to explain,” said Hawke.

“Well, if you don’t mind me inviting myself to stay the night again we could discuss it later,” Andy said flashing his most charming smile. “Then maybe we could have a little more fun.”

“Handsome, you can share my bed anytime,” Hawke said suggestively.

“Wonderful! I think it’s your turn to be in the middle,” Andy said. “Let’s eat, I’m starving.”


	3. The Arrangement

Andy sat at Hawke’s table with four sketches in front of him. Hawke’s shirt had come off the second they stepped inside. Merrill had only shed her shoes and she sat next to him, also looking at the sketches. He had also taken his shoes off but he was too enraptured by the drawings in front of him to leer at Hawke like he would have.

The first was a drawing of him studying. It was clearly him even though it was only pencil. The look of deep concentration on his face was perfect as was the little curl of hair that wouldn’t stay behind his ear. The books open in front of him, the end of his pen that always ended up in his mouth when he read, even the tree that sat next to the picnic table he like to sit at, all perfect in a few quick strokes of a pencil.

In the second drawing, he sat on top of the same picnic table. His books between his feet, a sandwich forgotten in his hand, head thrown back in laughter and his best friend Nate sat beside him also laughing. He often met with Nate for lunch.

The third sketch, while still on the commons wasn’t near the table he always sat at. The woman that stood in front of him was Elissa Cousland, Nate’s girlfriend. Andy had one arm around her waist and the other around her shoulders, his face in shadows as he leaned forward over her shoulder. It looked like he was about to kiss her and Andy smiled. He wondered if Hawke had stuck around long enough after that one to see her bruise his ribs with her elbow.

In the fourth sketch he was sitting against the trunk of a tree. The man that was sitting next to him had one hand in his hair and the other resting along the inside of one thigh. Andy remembered that kiss very well and the blow job that had come after it in a stall of the nearest men’s room. He’d been an exchange student who introduced himself as ‘Z’.

“These are wonderful,” Andy said not bothering to try to hide the awe he felt.

“Thank you,” Hawke said almost shyly.

“You’ve obviously seen me but why haven’t I ever seen you?” said Andy finally looking up from the sketches.

“It started with an assignment,” Hawke said. “I never used to go to the commons on campus but we were supposed to do a sketch of a family member doing something mundane. My parents are dead, my brother and sister are at a different college, my Uncle is an ass and my cousin is with my brother and sister. I have no other family here and the Professor suggested I go to the commons.”

“So why haven’t I seen you?” Andy asked. “A gorgeous hunk like you would have caught my eye immediately.”

“I…don’t like large crowds,” said Hawke sounding almost embarrassed. “There are always so many people on the commons. I found a spot that’s fairly hidden but I have a really good view of the table you always sit at.”

“How long have you been watching me?” Andy asked looking down at the sketches again.

“Four or five months,” said Hawke. He pointed to the first sketch. “This is the one I turned in. The finished painting is still in the gallery on campus.”

“So what caught your attention?” he asked somewhat stunned that he’d been watched for so long without noticing.

“At first it was just your pretty face but after a few days it was the easy way that you talk with anyone,” Hawke said. A smirk appeared and he said, “Imagine my surprise when I realized who delivered most of my pizzas.”

“Why didn’t you just ask for my number or something normal?” Andy asked leaning back in the chair.

“I like to make a big impression,” Hawke purred.

“You’ve certainly done that,” Andy said smiling. He turned to Merrill. “Where do you fit into all of this?”

“Hawke and I have been together for about two years now,” she said. “He asked me if it would be all right to add another man into our sex life and I encouraged him to do it.”

“Kinky,” said Andy smirking. “You’re not scared I’ll steal him away from you?”

“Not really,” Merrill shrugged. “I’ve benefited too.”

“Since you’re not running for the door can I assume you’re still interested?” asked Hawke mildly.

“Oh yes,” Andy said. “I’m definitely still interested. I haven’t had this much sex since Nate and Elissa finally got together a month ago. One question though, is this going to be exclusive between the three of us?”

“That’s what I had in mind,” Hawke purred. “The both of us ready and willing to sate your every desire…what more could you want?”

Andy thought in the silence that followed. Despite the crude way he’d said it, perhaps Justin had a point. This was a way to keep an active and interesting sex life without the dangers multiple partners always presented.

“All right,” Andy said grinning. “You’ve got yourself another partner.”

“Fantastic,” Hawke said standing. “Who’s up for a swim?”

“As long as you don’t mind a little skinny dipping,” said Andy. “My trunks are at home.”

“Do you mind an audience?” Hawke asked his eyes sparkling. “Old man Arenburg can see into the backyard.”

“Let’s give him a show then,” said Andy as he also stood.

Merrill giggled as she grabbed his hand. “I like your ideas too,” she said leading him to a nearby patio door. He followed her through into the biggest back yard he’d ever seen. A high wooden fence surrounded the yard and flowers were planted all along it. Andy couldn’t see the houses to the side but there was a three story house sitting behind the far fence.

The pool sat not too far from the back of Hawke’s house. There were a few lawn chairs and a table with an umbrella attached sitting on the concrete that surrounded the pool. Merrill led him to the edge of the pool where she turned suddenly and stood on her toes. Her arms around his neck, she pressed herself against him and their lips crashed together. Andy pushed his tongue through her slightly open mouth as he ran his hands around her sides and down to her arse. He pulled on the material of her dress until it was bunched around her waist.

“Nice,” he murmured cupping her bare arse and pressing her closer. “I like seeing women who don’t wear undies.”

“No panty lines,” she smiled pulling away slightly.

Andy pulled the dress all the way off and threw it on one of the chairs. He felt Hawke behind him and raised his arms. His shirt soon joined her dress on the chair. “Now this is familiar,” he said quietly moving his head to the side, offering his unmarked neck. “Matching set please.”

“I thought we were swimming?” Hawke asked his breath hot on Andy’s neck and his hands sliding down Andy’s stomach.

“It feels good,” Andy said then smirked. “It’ll also drive my brother crazy.”

“I’m all for driving brothers crazy. That’s why I don’t wear a shirt at home. It drives Carver nuts,” said Hawke before Andy felt his lips trailing wet kisses along his neck.

Merrill had been working on his pants and she pushed them down to his ankles. She knelt and looked up at him and asked, “Is he watching?”

“I believe he is,” Hawke answered and continued kissing and sucking.

She grinned wickedly before taking the entire length of his semi-hard member into her mouth. Andy watched her move back and forth, feeling her tongue on the underside of his cock. She paused at the tip to press her tongue into the slit and she soon had him fully hard. He watched as she took in his length until her nose was pressed into the blonde curls at the base of his cock.

Hawke held him tightly, his stiff cock once more trapped between them. “God that’s hot,” he whispered.

Andy groaned and let his head fall back on Hawke’s shoulder. She pulled back slowly and Hawke thrust against his arse, pushing his cock down her throat. He groaned again as she swallowed then pulled back again, running her tongue along his cock as she went. Hawke thrust against him again and he felt her cup his balls, gently rolling and squeezing lightly. He felt a hand at one of his nipples, rolling, squeezing and pulling. Merrill pulled away and Hawke pushed him back in, Andy was soon shaking with need.

“Close,” he gasped as he was pushed into the wet heat of her mouth again. “Please.”

Her lips disappeared only to be replaced with her hand moments later stroking him quickly. Hawke held him up attacking his neck and shoulder with teeth, lips and tongue while rutting against his arse. Andy moaned loudly and looked down quickly as he came, watching his seed splatter on her face.

“Oh…shit,” Hawke gasped beside him. Andy felt Hawke’s seed on his lower back and he grinned. “I should watch you two fuck sometime. That was…”

“Amazing,” Andy finished. “But I think Merrill needs a bit of attention now.” Hawke disappeared and moments later Andy felt a washcloth on his back. While he cleaned up Merrill, Andy slid into the pool. He moved to the deeper part of the pool. “Down this way sweetheart. Is our audience still watching?”

“Yes he is,” Hawke said sounding amused. He sat at the table where a sketch book and pencil sat.

Andy looked up at Merrill and patted the concrete at the very edge of the pool. “Sit here,” he said. When she sat, Andy was looking at her smooth sex. “Perfect.”

She let her feet dangle into the water and leaned back, resting on her elbows to watch. He spread her legs a little wider and kissed her labia before pushing his tongue between them. Andy pushed his tongue into her wet core as far as he could before licking up the side to suck gently on her pearl. Pushing a finger into her he licked and sucked her clit until she was moaning steadily. He added another finger, working them in and out quickly while he lapped at her juices. Her moaning turned to a wail and Andy sucked on her pearl again as her thighs pressed against his ears. He didn’t stop however, continuing to move his fingers and flicking her clit with his tongue before sucking again. She wailed again and he finally pulled back.

Andy sucked on his fingers as she sat up. “You taste very good sweetheart,” he said grinning.

“There he goes,” Hawke said as he slid into the water. “I think we gave him enough wanking material for a while.”

Merrill also slipped into the water and wrapped her arms and legs around him while she kissed Andy. She plunged her tongue between his parted lips as Andy wrapped his arms around her. “You’re right,” she said breathlessly. “That does taste nice.”

“I think I’m going to like this arrangement,” Andy said smiling.


	4. The Hiding Place

The rest of the afternoon was spent in the pool or sunning themselves on the soft grass. To prevent sunburns in tender places, Andy put his pants on but Merrill and Hawke both remained naked. While they swam and lay lazily on the grass, information was exchanged. Cell numbers put into contact lists and Andy also shared his address, not that he ever wanted them to see his house but it was only fair they knew.

Merrill currently lived in one of the worse areas of the city but was moving in with Hawke next week. Her family hadn’t exactly approved of her relationship with Hawke and it caused a deep rift. She had been thrown out. Neither of them went into specifics on why it had taken her two years to agree to move in with him and Andy didn’t press.

Hawke didn’t seem to mind talking of his past and shared a lot of information. His mother had come from old money that he had inherited when both of his parents were killed in a tragic plane crash a few years ago. The house and a third of their wealth had gone to Hawke. Some had been put in a trust for Hawke’s younger siblings. Some of the stories he told of Carver and Bethany had Andy clutching his stomach while he laughed.

Andy was purposely vague about his past, only telling them that both of his parents were also dead and that he lived with his older brother. What had happened to his parents was terrible and tragic. It was also a long time ago and he didn’t really want their sympathy. Instead he focused on Justin and his goals of eventually becoming a doctor.

While Andy texted Justin, Hawke ordered Chinese take-out for supper. Merrill slipped her dress back on and took their pile of clothes into the house. Hawke then gave Andy a tour of the house while they waited after he had put on a pair of shorts. Andy was impressed with the size of the house. The basement level held a workout room, a family room, and various storage areas. The ground level was mostly areas where guests would be entertained and the largest kitchen Andy had ever seen. The upper levels were bedrooms and guestrooms. The only two rooms that were off limits were Hawke’s brother and sister’s rooms.

The night was spent actually watching a movie while they ate and he fell asleep in Hawke’s big bed sandwiched between them again. He woke the next morning to fingers pinching his nipples and Hawke’s talented mouth on his neck. Andy took one of his hands with a happy sigh and kissed the palm. “Morning,” he said quietly.

Hawke hummed against his neck and then murmured, “Any plans for today?”

Andy turned so that he was facing him. “I really should go home and finish up some schoolwork before I have to go to work.” Hawke looked slightly disappointed and Andy smirked as he pushed him onto his back. He leaned in and kissed his lips, as he threw the covers off of them and onto Merrill, who was sleeping on her stomach a short distance away. Andy continued kissing as he gripped Hawke’s cock. “What did you have in mind?” he asked between kisses as he stroked.

“I think you’ve got it,” Hawke purred.

Straddling his legs, Andy planted his hands to either side of Hawke’s head. Andy bent down slightly and kissed him again as he rocked his hips. “So many things we could do,” he said rubbing their lengths together.

“I have so many plans,” said Hawke softly. He gripped both of their cocks in one of his large hands. “But I think this works for now.”

Andy thrust into the circle his fingers created, loving his perfect grip and the feel of the other man’s cock on his. He leaned down and kissed Hawke hungrily, pushing past his slightly parted lips to tangle their tongues together. The pace was lazy, almost maddening to start off with. The pleasure grew slowly as they continued to kiss through quiet moans. Andy sat up when he felt his climax near and added his hand to Hawke’s, speeding the pace a little.

Hawke bucked under him as he peaked first, his seed spurting out to land on his own stomach. Andy followed soon after, adding his seed to Hawke’s stomach. There was a quiet moan beside them, causing both of them to remember there was a third person in the bed. Merrill had woken at some point, rolling over to watch. One of her hands was pinching and pulling at one of her nipples. The fingers of her other hand worked quickly in and out of her sex. She groaned again and Andy smirked as they all panted.

“Any one up for a shower?” Hawke asked smiling as he ran a finger through the semen on his abdomen.

***

Andy sat in his car, parked along the curb in front of his house. The engine was ticking quietly as it cooled and he tapped the steering wheel. Justin hadn’t been home earlier, he had expected his brother to be gone. There was church in the morning and he spent afternoons golfing, playing chess or some other equally boring activity with his church buddies.

He’d stayed at Hawke’s house long enough to ensure Justin wouldn’t be home changing clothes when he arrived. Andy’s refusal to attend church with him was still a bit of a sore spot between them and he didn’t want to catch Justin in a worse mood than he’d been in Friday. While his arrangement with Hawke and Merrill probably wouldn’t send him into fits of joy, he hoped it would at least please Justin enough to give him some room to breathe.

The lights were on in the living room and Andy knew Justin would be waiting for him. He sighed as he finally got out of the car. The cell phone went into his pocket and Andy held his keys, making sure the doors were locked he stood in front of the gate for a moment before opening it. The motion activated floodlight Justin had installed a few years ago in place of a normal porch light shone brightly as soon as he opened the gate.

Andy squinted into the suddenly bright yard as he closed the gate and made his way to the door. He took a deep breath before unlocking it. Justin was reading a book on the couch and looked up as soon as he opened the door. Shutting and locking the heavy front door Andy smiled sweetly at him and made for the stairs quickly, hoping to avoid another fight. Heavy footsteps followed him up the stairs however and he held in another sigh.

Justin leaned in the doorway to his room and Andy turned to him while he took his hat off. “Yes?” he asked politely.

“Are you ready to talk?” Justin said in a neutral tone.

“What’s there to talk about?” said Andy as he dropped his hat on his desk. He turned his back toward Justin as he untied the apron.

“These people you’ve spent all weekend with,” said Justin his voice still carefully neutral.

“If it will get you out of my room,” Andy said irritably as he dropped the apron on the desk. Emptying his pockets as he spoke, Andy tried to keep his voice neutral also. “Garrett Hawke and Merrill Sabrae. He’s a loaded art major and she’s his girlfriend. He decided that he wanted a good dicking every once in a while and she thought it was a good idea. So they asked me to be their partner and I agreed.”

There was a heavy sigh behind him and Andy turned to see Justin rubbing his temples with his eyes closed. “Just sex?” he asked sounding disappointed.

“What’s wrong with just sex?” Andy asked in exasperation pulling his shirt off and throwing it towards the hamper in the corner.

“That for one thing,” Justin said peevishly. “Why do you let them mark you like that?”

“Because it feels good,” said Andy trying to stay calm. “Something you wouldn’t know much about.” He pulled his socks off and threw them at the hamper before turning to face his brother with his hands planted on his hips. “I thought you’d be happy that I decided to stick with a couple. At least I’m not _whoring myself out_.” The last three words ended up angrier and more sarcastic than he’d meant them to be.

Justin held up his hands in surrender. “I suppose you have a point,” he said quietly. “Are they clean?”

“None of your business,” Andy said shortly. He stalked forward and looked up at his taller brother. “Unless you really want to see me finish getting ready for bed, I think it’s time for you to go back to your book.”

The sad frown was a little confusing but Andy was too angry to care at the moment. It was impossible to please Justin and he was very tired of something being wrong with everything he did. Justin nodded and turned away without another word. Andy slammed the door and leaned forward onto it.

After a moment he sighed and stepped out of his slacks, kicking them halfway across the room towards the hamper. Andy turned the light out and flipped the covers back on his bed. He lay awake staring at his ceiling trying to think of something other than his brother. His mind wandered back to Friday night, being thoroughly fucked by Hawke while Merrill sucked his dick. Andy closed his eyes, replaying every thrust and lick in his mind while stroking himself. Soon he was thrusting into his hand and biting his lip to stay quiet. When he came a quiet groan escaped him. Andy didn’t feel any better but the sleepy lethargy that stole over him was welcome. After licking the sticky fluid off of his fingers he pulled the blankets over himself and rolled onto his side.

They were both quiet at breakfast, which was fairly normal. Neither of them spoke of their recent arguments. Justin and Andy parted ways that morning like they did every other morning. Justin read the paper while drinking a cup of coffee, asking him to please be careful and to text him at some point. Andy rolled his eyes as he said yes then grabbing his books before leaving the kitchen.

His morning classes passed quickly and he currently sat on top of the picnic table with his books between his feet eating a sandwich for lunch. Andy looked around carefully as he ate, trying to find Hawke. The commons was a mostly open grassy area with a few trees and bushes around the edge. There were picnic tables and benches scattered around the edges. Students met for lunch or sat at the tables doing homework. They stood or sat in groups chatting or killing time with a Frisbee until their next class.

There weren’t that many places to hide in the commons but Hawke had obviously found a good spot because Andy still couldn’t find him. He thought back to the sketches and began looking for spots that were fairly close to his table. It sat near the edge of the commons and he followed a hedge down to a cluster of bushes. Andy didn’t think there was a place to hide there but there was really one way to find out.

He took the last bite of his sandwich and jumped off of the table. Taking his books from the seat, he walked along the hedge to the bushes. Walking around them, he found a space between the bushes and the hedge that he could get through. There was a small clear area in the middle that the bushes surrounded perfectly. Hawke sat on the ground, knees bent and feet flat, leaning against the tree that grew in the middle of the small clearing grinning up at him.

“What a cozy little place you’ve found,” Andy said sitting next to him.

“I can see them but they can’t see me,” Hawke said grinning. “It’s perfect.”

Setting his books next to him on the ground, Andy found the table he sat at. It was a near perfect view out between two bare branches. Leaning over to see what was on the sketch pad that rested against one of his legs Andy saw another near perfect drawing of himself.

“Don’t you get tired of drawing the same person?” Andy asked curiously.

“Normally,” said Hawke with a shrug as he closed the sketch book. “You’re just…I don’t know.”

An awkward silence fell and Andy cleared his throat after a moment. He thought it odd that Hawke was more self-conscious about his artwork than anything else. So far he’d only seen sketches and while he was certainly not an art critic, he thought the man had talent rolling out of his ears. Hawke was perfectly comfortable letting his neighbor watch him rut against Andy’s ass while his girlfriend deep throated another man’s cock but an innocent question about his art made him nervous. It seemed a little backwards to Andy. Searching for a way to end the silence that was beginning to leave awkward for uncomfortable he decided to try and appeal to the man’s pride.

“Do you think you could take me to the gallery?” Andy said smiling. “I’d like to see the painting.”

“I’ve got some time,” Hawke said smiling innocently.

Andy picked up his books and stood, offering Hawke his hand. “As it happens, so do I.”

Hawke took his hand and Andy pulled him upright. “Right this way,” said Hawke his smile widening into a grin as he led the way out of his cozy hiding place on the commons.


	5. Larger Than Life

Andy didn’t visit the artist’s wing of campus very often. Like most children he’d had a period when he drew pictures on construction paper with colorful crayons. His mother had dutifully hung them on the refrigerator. His drawing phase hadn’t lasted beyond the first grade, however. The stick figures he drew were painfully embarrassing compared to most of his other classmates and he hadn’t touched a crayon since.

As he stood in the gallery, staring at the painting that had been there since the end of the spring semester, through the summer classes and now a month into the fall semester he deeply regretted not stopping in a little more often. He also thought the four or five months of watching Hawke had claimed were a bit conservative. The painting wasn’t as large as some he’d seen but it wasn’t small either. Unless Hawke could paint as quickly as he sketched, this had likely taken at least a month to complete and probably more like two.

The details were amazing. The tree casting shadows along the picnic table, the grooves in the table, his notebook filled with tiny scribbles, the sun shining on his hair making it look like spun gold. His books hung forgotten from his hand and he nearly dropped them when he finally managed to tear his eyes away from the painting. Hawke stood next to him, close enough that their shoulders touched, watching him intently.

“Well?” Hawke asked almost apprehensively.

“Wow,” said Andy. “I can’t believe no one ever told me this was here.”

“Not many students actually visit the gallery,” Hawke said. “The Professor begged me to let the school have this. That’s mostly why it’s still here.”

“A little exposure’s better than none,” Andy said absently turning to look at the painting once again.

Andy did drop his books when Hawke wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled them together. “What an amusing little sound,” he said with a smirk.

“I’ll deny it,” Andy said smiling as he rested his arms on Hawke’s shoulders. He felt Hawke’s hands on his ass, kneading as he pushed them together. Andy tilted his head slightly and closed the small amount of space between their lips and plunged his tongue through them. For long moments there were only the hands on his ass, firm muscles against his chest, the stiffening cock pressed to his groin and the warm wet heat of his mouth. Reluctantly, he pushed gently on Hawke’s shoulders. Andy caught his lower lip between his teeth as Hawke pulled away slightly. Sucking lightly before another gentle kiss, he said breathlessly, “As much as I like where this is going, I think we’re a little _too_ exposed.”

Hawke leaned forward, kissing along his jaw to purr in his ear, “We could always find somewhere a little more private.”

“Tempting,” said Andy softy rolling his hips. He smirked when Hawke growled quietly in his ear and rubbed his ass through the tight jeans he wore. “You’re just going to have to be patient,” he said in his best seductive tone. “I want to fuck you properly next time.”

“Can’t wait,” said Hawke. He placed a chaste kiss on Andy’s lips before putting some space between them.

“Hang on,” Andy said looking around quickly. “Don’t move.” Hawke arched an eyebrow but stayed where he was, conveniently blocking Andy from any wandering eyes in the hallway. Andy unbuttoned his jeans and pulled the zipper, sighing in relief as his stiff cock sprang free of the very confining fabric. He pushed his cock against his stomach, pulled the zipper up and buttoned his jeans.

“Tease,” said Hawke with a smirk. He tapped on the head of Andy’s cock, which now poked out of his jeans.

Andy pulled his shirt up and back down over his pants. “Low rise,” he said with a smirk and a shrug. “Help me pick up my books.”

They bent and gathered Andy’s books and Hawke’s sketch book then left the gallery. Hawke still had a bit of time left and walked with Andy to his next class. Before he left Hawke pinned him to the wall with a searing kiss that left him breathless and unfortunately renewed his erection. “Call me later,” Hawke purred nipping at his earlobe. “We’ll make plans.”

Andy nodded and watched him walk away. As distracted as he was he hardly noticed his classmates entering the room just a short way down the hall. He also didn’t notice the dark haired man standing near him until he spoke.

“Your latest conquest?” Nathaniel Howe asked clearly amused. He reached for Andy’s shirt as he made that same surprised squeak he had when Hawke had startled him.

Andy batted his hand away and moved his books to cover his groin. “You don’t like dick anymore remember,” he said with a scowl. “Why do you insist on sneaking up on me?”

“I wasn’t sneaking,” Nate said still sounding amused. “You were distracted.”

“A very pleasant distraction,” Andy said pushing away from the wall.

“I can see that,” said Nate pulling at the collar of his shirt as they walked to the classroom.

“Don’t be jealous,” Andy said with a smirk. “You’re the one who ended our benefits. I’ll tell you all about my weekend after class.”

“I’m not jealous,” Nate said. “I’m not sure I need to hear about your weekend. I’ve got a pretty good idea of what happened.”

“Oh yes you do,” Andy said dropping carefully into the desk closest to the door. Nate sat at the desk next to him and he leaned over, speaking quietly in his ear. “He has a girlfriend.”

Nate gave him an incredulous look but the history professor walked in seconds later and Andy straightened. He quickly adjusted his cock so that the sensitive underside wasn’t rubbing on the waistband of his jeans. This last class of the day passed with agonizing slowness compared to the morning classes. The dull history lecture was enough to at least wilt his erection so that he could sit comfortably.

When class was over he walked with Nate to a nearby café after leaving his books in his car. While they ate, Andy spoke of everything that had happened since he knocked on Hawke’s door Friday night at work. He left out the arguments he’d had with Justin and Nate listened quietly until he was finished.

“You really fucked him while you were at work?” Nate said sounding amused again.

“Yes, and that stays between us,” Andy said. “I don’t really want to lose my job.”

“Don’t you think it’s a little suspicious that he’s been watching you?” asked Nate curiously.

“I only found that out after we’d done it four times already,” he said nodding slightly. “I do think it’s creepy but I’ve been fantasizing about this guy for months. Besides, I really don’t think that there are any ulterior motives, just infatuation.”

“I’ll bet Justin isn’t happy,” said Nate leaning back in the booth.

“Can we _not_ discuss my brother please,” Andy asked amiably.

“Another bad one,” Nate said shaking his head. “What was it about this time?”

“And we’re discussing this anyway,” Andy muttered running his hands through his hair in frustration. “He called me a whore Saturday morning while spouting something about forming attachments.”

“That’s a little harsh,” he said frowning.

“I left and didn’t see him again until Sunday night after work,” Andy continued leaning back in the seat. “I think you two have been rubbing off on me because I thought maybe he had a point. When he insisted on talking about Hawke and Merrill Sunday I told him of our agreement. He was disappointed. _Disappointed_ , Nate. What does he want? For me to become celibate and live in a Monastery?”

“There nothing wrong with liking sex,” Nate said seriously. “I’m glad you’ve decided to settle down a bit and stick with a couple.”

“Good luck convincing him of that,” said Andy irritably.

“He’s just worried about you Andy,” Nate said leaning forward. “You’ve been his responsibility since you were twelve.”

“Not quite,” said Andy frowning. “You forgot the two years of foster families.”

“That’s not how he sees it. You were his responsibility the second your parents were killed. His first task was simply to get everyone else to agree with him.”

“I am legally responsible for myself now,” Andy said angrily. “He continues to interfere and isn’t happy with anything I do.”

“Lower your voice,” Nate said calmly. “Have you considered moving out? It might help with the nightmares too.”

“Must you bring up every subject I don’t want to talk about?” Andy groaned quietly.

“I wouldn’t be your best friend if I didn’t,” Nate said smirking slightly. “Have you?”

“Unlike a good portion of my friends,” Andy said shaking his head. “I’m as poor as a church mouse. Believe me, I’d love to get out of that house but there’s just no where I can go.”

Nate picked up the ticket and scanned it quickly before standing. “Find a roommate. I don’t see how you can sleep in that house anyway.”

“Sometimes it’s not easy,” Andy said following him to the register.


	6. Nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the lack of smut in this chapter. Just didn't seem appropriate. Andy's past isn't really pretty and I've hinted about it but this chapter goes into some details. Prepare yourselves.

Andy woke to the sound of his own terrified screams. His blankets were tangled around him as he struggled for his lamp in the darkness. Panicked, he knocked something off of his nightstand and it crashed to the floor with a muffled thump. He was breathing quickly and erratically as his shaking hands finally managed to work the switch and filled the room with soft light. His door burst open and he screamed again, turning to face the door with his hands gripping at the tangled mess of his blankets. Andy scooted fearfully away from the person shadowed in his doorway, still half lost in his nightmare.

“Andy,” Justin said calmly as he hurried forward. “It’s me.” He struggled for a moment when Justin sat at the edge of the bed and held his head between his large hands. “Calm down, Andy.”

Forced to look at his brother, Andy closed his eyes after a moment with a shuddering breath and leaned forward. He clutched Justin’s nightshirt and buried his face in his shoulder, like he had that night long ago. Andy felt his strong arms around him, one hand rubbing his bare back lightly and the other gently cupping the back of his head. He gladly accepted the comfort Justin offered.

They never went into what had been their parent’s bedroom. It was cleaned and aired out regularly by the woman Justin paid to clean the house but neither of them had been in that room since Justin had found both of their parents murdered. Of course Andy had been home that night, sleeping peacefully until his mother had dragged him out of bed and shoved him in his own closet. Her last words to him were frantic and frightened…an order to stay put and stay quiet no matter what.

The sounds of a struggle and his mother’s dying screams had haunted his dreams since that night eleven years ago. Even after the house had gone quiet he remained in the closet sitting on the clutter of things a twelve year old found important, his shirts ghostly in the darkness…terrified to even move. He used to wonder if he might have been able to save one of them. If he could have gotten past his terror long enough to call for help, but he had learned that he couldn’t have.

Justin had found them when he’d come home from work and tore through the house looking for Andy. He’d stayed in the closet, petrified that the person calling his name was only mimicking Justin’s voice and had come back because they knew he was there. When his brother had opened the closet door, he’d wet himself in fear…positive that he was about to die. The worst nightmares, the ones that he woke himself out of by screaming, it wasn’t Justin that opened the closet door.

His brother had been grieving, Andy knew that now. To the terrified child he had been Justin was as solid and sturdy as he always had been. Justin had calmed him enough to carry him out of the house, Andy’s hands clutching desperately to the work shirt he wore, face buried in his broad shoulder. He hadn’t cared about Andy’s wet pajamas. Justin had clung to him tightly, one arm around his waist and the other across his back as he ran to the neighbor’s house. Desperately hanging on to the only family he had left.

The rest of that night was a haze of tears and finally falling into a fit full sleep sitting on Justin’s lap with his head resting on his shoulder. Two days later social workers had taken him away beginning the worst two years of his life. Andy didn’t know why Justin wasn’t given guardianship of him immediately, but he did know that Justin had fought hard to get it.

Despite how they argued and how badly they grated on one another, he was very glad Justin had fought for him. It was nights like these that reminded him of what they shared, the hell they had both been through.

“Why did you come back here?” Andy asked softly turning his head to the side when he felt calm.

“I didn’t have much choice,” he said quietly his voice familiar and comforting. “Like you, I had to work my way through college. An old will was found…it was all I could afford.”

“You could leave now...” said Andy pushing away from him. He untangled enough of the blankets to cover himself.

“Yes…I could,” Justin said resting his hands on his lap. “I could also help you…” Andy shook his head before he could finish and Justin smiled. “But I didn’t think you would want my help. You are so much like Father sometimes.”

“Dad would have been disappointed with me,” Andy said bitterly.

“Probably,” Justin said earnestly. “But despite what you might think…I am proud of you.” There was a brief moment of silence and Justin stood. “Will you be all right now?”

“Yes,” Andy said thinking of his conversation with Nate in the café a few days ago. Justin stood to leave and Andy watched him, calling out to him quietly when he reached the doorway. “Justin…I’m sorry. I’ve been…sort of a brat lately.”

He turned shaking his head. “It’s okay, I should have thought before I spoke. We’ve had to deal with it in our own way and I simply don’t understand you most of the time. I’ll see you in the morning.”

Andy sighed as the door shut behind him. It had been a while since he’d had a nightmare bad enough to wake him. They had been almost a nightly occurrence for the two years he’d spent in and out of foster homes. Justin had put him in therapy when they were finally reunited and that had helped. The stable and familiar environment Justin had provided also helped and the dreams woke him less frequently. Andy didn’t think he’d ever stop hearing his mother’s screams or seeing his parent’s killer in his closet doorway. They were normally worst around the holidays and the anniversary of his parent’s death but there was really no rhyme or reason to them.

After he’d turned eighteen when one of these really bad nightmares came, he stayed with Nate for a few days. Getting out of the house helped and he knew that Nate wouldn’t have a problem with letting him stay like he had so many times in the past. It had been during one of these sleepovers that Andy found his way to cope with the unwanted dreams.

He pushed his blankets aside and began gathering enough clothes and work uniforms to last him for four days. When his bag was packed he stuffed the books and notebooks he would need for his Thursday and Friday classes on top, zipping the bag closed and setting it by the door. He then picked up his alarm clock and set it back on his nightstand. Sitting on his bed he pulled the blankets over his lap and reached for his cell phone. The plans he had made with Hawke on Monday had been for Thursday night, his next day off which it actually had been for almost four hours. Hawke could help him with what Nate no longer could. It would only alter their original plans a little.

He left Hawke a text message, asking to stay for a few days and set the phone back on the nightstand. Andy then lay facing the wall, curled up as small as he could manage, the blankets clutched in a tight grip near his face with the lamp still bathing the room in light. There would be no more sleep for him tonight and staring at the wall was much better than staring at the closet door.

It was after six thirty when Hawke sent him a reply. “No problem. Isn’t four in the morning a little early for leaving a message though?”

Andy sent him a promise to explain at lunch then dragged himself sleepily to the shower. After dressing he put his bathroom necessities in a side pocket of his bag, stuffed his keys in one pocket of his jeans, his wallet in the back pocket and carried his bag to the door. He left it there and walked to the kitchen holding his shoes in one hand and his phone in the other. The shoes were dropped on the floor next to his chair as he sat. The phone was set next to the cup of coffee Justin had sitting on the table for him.

Justin was dressed in a nice suit, the newspaper open on the table in front of him and his own cup of coffee cradled in both hands. “Will you be staying with Nathaniel for a few days?” he asked without looking up.

“Hawke…actually,” Andy said nervously. He sipped from his cup and watched his brother closely. Andy hoped this deviation wouldn’t cause another argument. There was a tiny frown as Justin looked up from the paper. After a moment he shook his head slightly and said nothing.

Breakfast went by without another word on the matter and Andy was relieved. As he stood to leave he went to put his coffee cup in the sink and Justin stopped him with a light touch to his arm. “Keep in touch…please,” he said softly when Andy looked down at him.

“I will,” said Andy, this time he meant it.

Andy sat through his morning classes trying to pay attention but mostly failing. He wasn’t thinking about the nightmare or Justin. It was Hawke he was nervous about. It would have been safer to beg Nate but there were potential problems with that. Technically they would both be cheating. Nate was exclusively dating Elissa and his agreement with Hawke and Merrill was also exclusive. It had taken his best friend entirely too long to go after his heart’s desire and Andy refused to do anything to come between them.

He didn’t know how Hawke would react. What Andy needed was very simple and he might not need to tell him anything about his parents. It would be easy to come up with a story but he didn’t really want to lie to him. If the nightmares hadn’t stopped after eleven years, not to mention five years of therapy, then this would probably come up again in the future. Explaining now was better than trying to keep coming up with stories later. If he wanted, it wouldn’t be very hard for Hawke to find the truth anyway.

Keeping his past vague had become habit. The reactions people had when they learned his parents had been murdered while he was hiding in the closet were extremely varied. Pity was by far the worst reaction. Andy didn't need or want pity. It had affected his life badly but there was nothing that could be done now. He had gotten past the worst of it and wanted people to see him, not the tragedy he had lived through.

How would this knowledge affect Hawke? Some people had avoided him completely after they had found out and others had mothered him. Being treated like fine china was annoying, especially when what he usually wanted was a good fuck. Despite the odd way it had come about, this arrangement was perfect. Andy could enjoy the pleasures of both sexes without the expectation of feelings.

The morning limped slowly along and when lunch finally did arrive Andy was too nervous to eat. He sat on the picnic table, his books between his feet on the bench watching Hawke’s hiding place. It wasn’t surprising when Nate appeared and sat beside him.

“You look terrible,” he said with a slightly worried look.

“Woke up screaming last night,” Andy said tiredly.

Nate was silent for a moment. “I’m sorry Andy…” he said apologetically.

“It’s all right,” said Andy smiling. “I can’t expect you to chase away my demons forever.”

“What are you going to do?” Nate asked softly.

Andy sat up straighter when he saw Hawke approaching them. He looked almost as nervous as Andy felt. “I’m going to hope he won’t end up running away,” said Andy quietly.


	7. The Solution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have finally figured out where this is going. =)  
> There will be Andy/Merrill only bits but since it started with Hawke I thought he deserved to be first.

“And you still live there?” Hawke asked in horrified disbelief. “Good God Andy, get out of that house!”

At Hawke’s request, Andy and Nate had gone with him to the café they had gone to before. There were far less people there than at the commons and Hawke had visibly relaxed as they walked the short distance. Andy was still nervous and had only ordered a soda while the other two ate their lunch. He spoke while they ate leaving nothing out, revealing the past he had deliberately avoided talking about.

Andy felt relieved as he said, “I’d like to but I can’t really afford to go anywhere.”

Hawke leaned forward over the table towards him. There was a small amount of sympathy but he was also very serious. “I realize our friendship is still new but I’m giving you an open invitation. My house is your house. _Anytime_ you need a bed to sleep in, you’ve got one.”

“Thank you,” said Andy smiling gratefully.

Nate looked at his watch and dug for his wallet. “Looks like that’s set,” he said smiling. “I have to get to class.” He put his share of the bill on the table and gathered his books as he stood. “I’ll see you later Andy. It was nice to meet you Hawke.”

“Likewise,” said Hawke, also smiling, as he held out his hand.

Andy watched as they shook hands. Nate waved as he walked away and Hawke watched for a moment before turning back to Andy. Hawke looked like he wanted to say something, inappropriate if the twinkling in his eyes was any indication. Smirking, Andy said, “Go ahead and say it.”

“He has a very nice ass,” said Hawke quietly.

“That’s not even his best asset,” Andy said wigging his eyebrows and leaning forward.

“Stop,” said Hawke playfully. “You’re going to make me jealous.”

“Oh don’t worry,” said Andy pulling a few dollars out of his pocket. “You have a major advantage over Nate.”

“What would that be?” Hawke said gathering the ticket and the money Nate had left.

“You like being fucked,” said Andy grinning as they stood.

Hawke chuckled as they made their way to the counter. He paid and they made their way back to campus. After a brief moment of silence Hawke said seriously, “About our…plans.”

“I promise I’m all right,” said Andy. “I don’t know why the nightmares won’t go away but most of the time it doesn’t bother me.”

He nodded as he said, “I’m just saying if you’d rather watch a movie and cuddle I’ll understand. You don’t even have to sleep in my bed if you don’t want to, there are plenty of guestrooms.”

Andy shuddered. “Please don’t leave me alone,” he said quietly. They walked on, the silence between them only a little awkward. He was glad that Hawke was still comfortable enough with him to flirt and his thoughtfulness was unexpected but appreciated. There was one more thing he wanted to know and Andy took a deep breath to gather his courage. “There is something I’d like you to do for me tonight.”

“Anything,” Hawke said without hesitation.

“Hear me out first,” Andy said shaking his head. “This might seem a little weird.”

“Can’t be any weirder than fucking a perfect stranger and then going back to work like nothing happened,” Hawke said in amusement.

“Ha,” Andy said. “You’ve got a point.”

“Is there anything I need to pick up?”

“A sturdy condom…unless you’d rather go without one.”

Hawke stopped walking, moving to stand in front of him. “Now I’m intrigued,” he said with a raised eyebrow. “I’ve been meaning to talk to you about that anyway. Merrill and I have been tested recently. You’re the only other partner we’ve both had in the two years we’ve been together but I figured a little peace of mind couldn’t hurt.”

“My last test was little over a month ago…after the last nightmare in fact. Followed by an incredibly horrible dry spell that you kindly broke for me,” Andy said. “I’m clean.”

“So are we. Condoms not always necessary then, between us at least,” Hawke said seriously and Andy nodded his agreement. “What do you need?”

“Simple really…I want you to have sex with me…for as long as you possibly can.”

“That is a little strange. Who’s bottom?”

“Me.”

“Does that really help?” Hawke asked curiously after a moment of thought.

Andy couldn’t read any judgment or disgust from him. He shrugged his shoulders and looked at his feet for a moment. “It wears me out for one thing,” he said looking back up and searching his eyes. “Other than that…I don’t know how or why it helps but it does. I used to stay over with Nate for a few days after one of these nightmares. I couldn’t sleep…every time I closed my eyes I saw the closet door…I just wanted a distraction. I begged Nate and ended up riding him for the better part of half an hour. I fell asleep on top of him with his cock still balls deep. It was the most peaceful night’s sleep I’d had in a long time. It was almost two months before I woke myself up screaming after that.”

“I think I can wear us out enough for you,” Hawke said smiling innocently. His smile turned to a wicked grin as he continued. “We already know how fast we can get off. It’ll be interesting to see how long we can last.”

Andy smiled as they continued on to their classes. Hawke’s next class was closer and they went there first. Andy took him aside before they parted. “Thank you for not dwelling on it,” he said quietly.

“My story is nowhere near as tragic as yours,” Hawke said reaching out to hook the errant curl of hair behind his ear. “But my parents are gone too. I know how frustrating it is when people constantly bring things up I’d rather not talk or even think about. Thank you for trusting me.”

“You’re welcome,” said Andy.

“This is my last class today,” Hawke said. “I’ll be home around one thirty so come by whenever.”

“My last class ends at two so probably around two thirty,” he said walking backwards. “I’ve got to get going.”

“See you then,” said Hawke with a smile.

Andy turned and hurried down the hallway. He couldn’t resist a glance back over his shoulder, watching him go into his classroom and felt something warm in his chest when Hawke paused and looked over at him. Their eyes met for a second and Andy smiled as he ran down the hall. He was less nervous through his last two classes but the afternoon wore on as slowly as the morning had.

When he finally parked in front of Hawke’s house, he sat in his car long enough to send Justin a quick message. He took his bag out of the trunk and walked up to the front door with it slung over his shoulder. Hawke’s truck was in the driveway but Merrill’s car wasn’t. Andy rang the doorbell, unsure if he should just walk in or not.

Hawke answered the door after a minute and waved him in. “I’ve had Olivia get one of the guestrooms ready. You can put your things there or in my room.” He held a hand up when Andy took a breath to speak. “I know you said earlier that you didn’t want to be left alone but the room is yours whenever you need it, here.”

As Hawke led the way up the stairs he dug in his pocket and held out two keys on their own ring. “What’s this?” Andy asked curiously taking them from him.

“Keys to the front door, blue is the knob and red is the deadbolt,” he said.

“Hawke…I…” Andy said stopping halfway up the stairs. He stared in shock at the two innocent little keys dangling from his fingers. “I don’t even have keys to Nate’s apartment…and we’ve been friends since the third grade.”

He turned slightly, looking down at Andy from a few steps further up and said quietly, “Just take them. You’re welcome here whenever.”

“Even at two in the morning?” asked Andy still feeling shocked.

“Especially at two in the morning,” Hawke said with a smile.

“Good looks and a heart of gold…how lucky am I,” he murmured shyly.

“That’s a good look for you,” said Hawke pulling him up the steps that separated them. Andy found them pressed together, Hawke’s arms around him. His voice took on that silky purr that went straight to his cock. “Very good look.”

Their lips met and Andy felt himself respond automatically. His lips parted and Hawke pushed his tongue through, sliding along his teeth before slowly pulling back and diving in again. He dropped his bag on the stairs, with the keys still clutched in one hand. His hands were at Hawke’s waist and he slid the free one around to his ass and pushed them together, he was very glad to be back in familiar territory. Andy had no idea what to think of the keys.

“Much better,” Hawke purred softly. “Now that you’re nice and relaxed, let’s go store your things.”

“Clever,” said Andy smirking. “Why are you still wearing a shirt?”

“Olivia,” said Hawke releasing him and continuing up the stairs. “She cleans and cooks for me but I think she’s been abused somehow. Poor girl’s frightened of her own shadow. She’s a hell of a cook though.”

Andy picked his bag back up and followed. “So nothing…inappropriate…where she can see?”

“Exactly,” Hawke said leading the way to his bedroom. “Your room is directly across the hall.”

“Where did you say Merrill was?” he asked dropping his bag at the foot of Hawke’s bed.

“She left to visit her family this morning,” said Hawke as he leaned in the doorway. “Won’t be back until Sunday night. We got all of her things moved in yesterday.”

“So, what do we do until later?” Andy asked as he dug his keys out of his pocket. He added the ring with the new keys and stared at them for a moment, still sort of amazed that Hawke would trust him with keys to his house.

“We’ll figure out something,” said Hawke smiling.

Hawke was adept at keeping Andy relaxed. Every time he grew a little nervous Andy was kissed, embraced or groped playfully. They stayed downstairs in the large family room until Olivia left after she had their supper ready and waiting on the dining table for them. She knocked quietly on the open door telling Hawke that all was ready. Andy immediately thought Hawke was right. Her gaze shifted constantly and she fidgeted nervously until Hawke told her that she could go home. He was also right about her cooking. When they were finished eating, he helped Hawke to store the leftovers and stack the dishes in the dishwasher.

With those few chores done, the rest of the night was theirs. Hawke led him to the living room and they sat on the couch. His shirt had been left on the dining table and Andy moved to sit in his lap. He smiled, feeling a little nervous, and worked the buttons on his shirt. Hawke’s hands rubbed up and down his thighs, calming and soothing.

Andy placed his hands on Hawke’s broad shoulders and leaned down, his shirt falling open and they kissed. It was slow, their tongues meeting each other with lazy swipes and Andy moved his hands to tangle in Hawke’s hair. He felt Hawke’s hands moving up his thighs, coming to rest briefly on his hips then continuing around up his back under his shirt. Andy slowly straightened and Hawke kissed a trail down his neck to an exposed nipple. Watching him lap at it before sucking eagerly, Andy shivered when he felt Hawke’s teeth close gently on it.

Gradually his nerves calmed through Hawke’s teeth and tongue, hands that wandered his body creating heat and pleasure wherever they settled. Thought ceased as he lost himself in sensation. His worry dropped away along with his shirt and he was unaware of how uncomfortable his jeans had become until Hawke freed his hard length. His cock was ignored, Hawke instead pushing his hands around to his ass. Encouraged by the gentle press Andy began rolling his hips, slowly becoming aware of Hawke’s hard length under him.

“Hawke,” he said slowly. “Want…”

Hawke looked up at him, his pupils blown wide with desire, lips red and swollen and he growled, “Bedroom.”

Andy nodded, missing those swollen lips as he slid backwards. Hawke followed him to his feet, holding him steady by pressing their bodies together. One of his hands pushed Andy’s pants down over his hips and the other caressing his cheek. He whimpered when Hawke pulled away, missing his warmth, and let himself be led. Andy stepped out of his pants, forgotten the second his feet were free.

Up the stairs and through his bedroom door, Hawke turned and Andy kissed him hungrily, resting his hands on biceps that bunched and flexed. Hawke pulled him forwards as he sat on the bed, Andy following without breaking the kiss. Finally pulling away, both of them gasping for air, he straddled Hawke’s stomach. He waited impatiently while Hawke shed his pants, reaching for the bottle of lubrication that sat on the nightstand. Turning slightly he coated Hawke’s length and without a bit of preparation sank slowly down until they were flush again.

Hawke grunted and held his hips still. Andy shook, pleasure and pain equally intense. He waited, running his hands through the dark hair on Hawke’s chest. When the hands holding his hips slid up his side, Andy leaned forward and began rocking. Closing his eyes, he immersed himself totally. There was only sensation, hands pinching, rubbing, and sliding all over his body. Lips and tongue that captured his mouth when he leaned forward, firm muscles under him, the cock that shuttled slowly in and out of his entrance. There was nothing else, no fears, no worries, and no thoughts only the pleasurable tension that built slowly.

Hawke pulled Andy down against him and rolled. He continued the steady pace Andy had set, angling his cock and he cried out when he hit that spot. Andy wrapped his legs around his waist, gripped the strong arms that surrounded him and met his every thrust. The pace slowly quickened and when he felt Hawke’s arms shaking Andy found enough strength to roll them again.

With his hands resting on Hawke’s chest, Andy rolled his hips quickly. The room filled with their moans. “Andy,” Hawke gasped as he gripped Andy’s cock. Only a few strokes and his world shattered. His rhythm faltered and he screamed as the built up tension released. Andy collapsed forward, unable to hold himself up, heedless of the sticky mess and vaguely aware of Hawke bucking erratically underneath him. The movement ceased but Andy didn’t notice. He was already asleep, sprawled where he had fallen, head resting on a strong broad shoulder and there was nothing else for the nine hours he slept.


	8. Back to Normal

They were both late for class the next day. Andy spent most of his first and second classes of the day in a sleepy doze. By lunch he was mostly awake and staring at the two new keys on his key ring. He was still uncertain what to think of them. What he knew of the man wouldn’t even fill a small journal and Hawke knew almost as much about him. Hawke was either very trusting or very stupid. Andy was more inclined to believe trusting.

Nothing he knew about Hawke pointed to stupidity, strange yes, but not stupid. There weren’t very many couples willing to invite a perfect stranger into their bedroom after all. Throughout the rest of the day Andy pondered over what other possible motives Hawke might have. By the time he was at work and no closer to figuring anything out, Andy decided to ignore them for now. Just because he had the keys didn’t mean he had to use them.

For the rest of the weekend Hawke and Andy spent their time together much like they had before Andy’s latest nightmare. They didn’t return and life settled back into a normal routine. Work and school kept him busy but Hawke and Merrill provided enough distraction he didn’t feel overwhelmed. Merrill was told everything that Andy had told Hawke but other than a few words of sympathy, she didn’t mention it. Andy was very grateful for that.

It was a mutual unspoken rule between Justin and Andy that after one of these nightmares, they worked at getting along better. This time was no different but like every other time it never lasted very long. Justin was finally pestering him for more information about Hawke and Merrill and Andy parsed out what he knew sparingly. Andy still didn’t think it was any business of Justin’s who he associated with, or how, but gave him enough to keep him from prying on his own.

During lunch at school, Andy met with Hawke in his hiding spot but whenever Nate showed up the three of them usually ended up at the café where Andy had told his story. Hawke and Nate seemed to be getting along with each other just fine despite the old boyfriend new boyfriend thing that often got in the way. He hadn’t caught them comparing notes on him at least.

Although he would never come right out and say it, Andy got the feeling that Nate approved of Hawke. They had known each other for so long Nate didn’t have to say anything. Andy could read him as easily as Nate could read Andy. He didn’t understand why Nate’s approval of his new bed partner would matter to him but it did. That particular bit of strangeness had been thrown in the same mental closet along with the keys Hawke had given him.

Almost a month after his nightmare, Andy sat in Hawke’s large living room. It was a rare Friday night off and Merrill was doing a fine job of distracting him from Justin’s latest bit of interference. He had pointed out to Andy that most nights he had off were actually spent in Hawke’s house. Andy knew this of course, he’d even made use of the room that Hawke had set aside for him. It was mostly storage for clothes so he didn’t have to constantly carry an extra set around in his car.

The simple truth was he didn’t like sleeping at his house. He hadn’t really wanted to go back there after Justin had finally gotten custody of him but he didn’t have much say in the matter then. Justin had done an admirable job of rearranging furniture and replacing the carpet so that it wasn’t exactly the same. The barred windows and stone wall around the house had also been new and at the time had been comforting. It wasn’t the same but it was still familiar. Now that he actually could leave, he didn’t have anywhere to go. Not that he could afford at least.

Andy had suspected for a long time that Nate was right. Getting out of the house would probably help curb the frequency of the terrible nightmares. Between college expenses, his car payment and the regular maintenance his car required because of his job there was simply no extra cash. This arrangement with Hawke and Merrill provided him with a perfect excuse to sleep there less and besides, it was much more fun.

What had Andy irritated wasn’t that Justin had noticed, he had expected that, but he once more seemed disappointed. Justin didn’t seem upset that he wasn’t spending as much time at home and it was a little confusing. He had expressed concern more than once about Andy’s open sex life and he knew Justin wasn’t happy that he was involved with two people instead of just one. That hadn’t even been mentioned since the nightmare but Andy could tell he didn’t approve. Andy simply had no idea what his brother was upset about.

He’d come over to Hawke’s house as soon as his last class was over extremely frustrated. Hawke had had some important errands to run before the weekend and was still absent. Olivia usually worked a half day on Friday’s and was mercifully absent. Merrill had listened to his complaining, more patiently and sympathetically than he probably would have been. She had seemed just as puzzled and could offer nothing besides a distraction.

Her weight on his lap had been pleasant enough but with her shirt and bra now sitting on the couch next to him, Justin wasn’t anywhere near the front of his thoughts. Merrill’s hands were at the back of his head, fingers pressing lightly against his scalp, holding him to her breast. While he teased her nipple with teeth and tongue his hands were down her opened jeans, squeezing her firm ass and encouraging her to roll her hips.

Talk had dwindled to soft sighs and the wet sounds of Andy lapping at her stiff peaks. He was becoming impossibly hard as she rubbed her sex against him, his jeans confining but the friction against his member delicious. Somewhere in his mind he registered the sound of the front door but was entirely too aroused to care.

Andy moaned quietly and took her nipple into his mouth. He sucked hard and her hands tightened in his hair as she groaned, grinding her hips against him. Moaning again, Andy flicked her nipple with his tongue as he pulled away.

“Too many clothes,” Andy panted looking up at her.

Merrill grinned as she scooted back, lowering herself to the floor. Her hands trailed down his shirt to the button of his jeans. Andy sat forward long enough to pull his shirt off and sighed in relief as she extracted his stiff member from his jeans. He watched her stand, pushing her jeans off and stepping out of them daintily as he rolled on a condom that had been set on the couch beforehand.

Straddling him once more and without removing his jeans, she held his length long enough to sink down. Her core was slick and tight as she wiggled on his lap. Andy leaned back against the couch and ran his hands along her thighs over her hips and back to grip her perfect ass. She rocked her hips slowly, teasing him, her hands back in his hair, urging him back to her perky tits.

Andy let his hands wander her back as he lavished attention on her chest. The slow build of tension was a pleasant torture, one he was content to let go on. There was no hurry, nowhere to be in the morning and it was early enough in the evening that he hoped to have a chance at Hawke’s tight ass later.

Slowly she sped her pace until Andy was pressed back into the couch cushions thrusting up as she slammed down. Her tits bounced every time their flesh met with a slapping sound that could barely be heard over their moans. Merrill cried out loudly and her core rippled around his cock. Andy kept their movement going until he too gasped as the tension that had been building in his gut finally released.

Merrill moved off of him carefully and flopped down on the couch next to him. “Oh,” she said upon noticing Hawke behind her. “Hello Hawke.”

“You know,” he said conversationally. His shirt was dangling from one hand, his slacks open and his underwear hooked under his balls. Hawke’s length was stiff, precum beading on the tip as he slowly stroked himself with his other hand. “I think I like watching you fuck each other as much as I like fucking you myself.”

“I don’t see anything wrong with that,” said Andy with a playful smirk.

He dropped the condom into the garbage next to the couch then slid off onto his knees. Hawke was standing in the middle of the room and Andy crawled over to him slowly. His own cock was softening quickly but still visible poking through the zipper of the jeans he still wore. Andy settled on his knees in front of him and licked the very tip, poking his tongue briefly into Hawke’s slit before taking the tiny amount of spend into his mouth.

The shirt was dropped to the floor and Andy smiled when Hawke’s strong fingers gripped the hair at the back of his head. Merrill appeared beside him, pushing down Hawke’s remaining clothing. Andy gripped his own knees as Hawke guided him firmly to his cock, his mouth opened wide as he took in his length. He stayed perfectly still, using his tongue to wet the cock that was thrusting shallowly into his mouth.

Andy glanced up to see Merrill latched onto one of his nipples, Hawke’s other hand now caressing her ass much like he had been not long ago. The grip in his hair loosened and Andy pulled back, swirling his tongue around the head before sinking back down. With one hand he gripped Hawke’s hip and with the other his balls. Rolling them and gently squeezing as he bobbed on Hawke’s member.

His cock was beginning to stiffen again but Andy ignored it as he continued to lick and suck Hawke. Going down a little further each time, running his tongue along the shaft, sucking when he pulled back and listening to Hawke’s groans as Merrill toyed with his nipples. Andy knew Hawke was close when his grip tightened once more in his hair pulling him back. He sucked hard on just the tip and was rewarded when semen jetted into his mouth.

He looked up at them once again when his hair was released. Hawke was still pressing Merrill to his side but they were both watching him as his cock pulsed a few more times. Andy grinned as he released Hawke’s member and swallowed his seed. Hawke pulled him to his feet with a smirk and pressed him close to his other side, his other hand slipping past the waist of his jeans to give his ass a good squeeze.

Hawke gave Merrill a quick kiss then Andy before he spoke in that sexy growl that never failed to make his cock twitch. “Do we have any other plans for the night?”

“First I was thinking we could have something to eat,” Andy said letting his hands wander over the firm chest he was pressed to. “Maybe a glass of wine or two then I could fill your delicious ass with my cock while you give Merrill a good taste.”

“That,” Hawke said giving his ass another squeeze, “Sounds great.”

“What should we eat?” asked Merrill. “Normally Hawke orders pizza on Friday.”

“Oh god, please no,” Andy groaned resting his forehead against Hawke’s shoulder. “I don’t care what it is, I’ll go pick it up I’ll buy it but please…no pizza.”

Merrill giggled and Hawke smirked. “You’ve got a deal handsome,” he said.


	9. Brothers

A few days later found Andy at Hawke’s dining room table. He was trying to catch up on a flurry of last minute homework while he had time to, as was Hawke. Merrill had been in the living room but she wandered in and sat a little apart from them. Olivia was still in the kitchen so everyone was mercifully clothed. He really needed to finish this report.

“Andy,” Hawke said putting down his pencil.

He looked up from his laptop and they both looked serious. “Yes?” he said hoping there was nothing wrong.

“Merrill and I have been talking,” Hawke said seriously.

“Do I need to be worried?” Andy asked as he saved his report and flipped the lid closed.

“No,” Merrill said. “We’ve been discussing your brother.”

“We think that it might help if he met us,” Hawke continued.

Andy shrugged as he said, “I don’t know if it will help. I don’t know why he’s so uptight about this whole thing in the first place.”

“It couldn’t hurt though,” Merrill said hopefully. “If he sees that were not bad people maybe he won’t be so…”

“…much of a dick?” Andy finished wryly. “Did you have something in mind?”

“Bethany and Carver will be home for a week soon,” Hawke said. “We all have finals next week and they’ll be here the week after. I was thinking we could set up a dinner, here at the house. You’ll meet my brother and sister when they arrive and your brother can meet all of us at dinner.”

He thought for a minute before nodding. Andy had been actively seeking more information about them lately. Partially to satisfy Justin’s increasingly irritating curiosity, but mostly because he just wanted to know.

Hawke came from a long line of important people on his mother’s side. His grandfather had almost won an election for mayor. Hawke’s father had been a little known artist that could barely make ends meet. His mother had loved him anyway and was almost disowned because of it. Family relations were patched up when Hawke was born. She moved her family into this house shortly after his siblings were born, when her father had died of illness. When Hawke’s parents died, most of the family fortune was left to him.

Merrill made a living by restoring antiques. She had a shop in the downtown area where most of the work was done. The things she found at flea markets and garage sales were fixed, polished or refinished then put out for sale. Merrill had made enough to keep a roof over her head and food on the table but had little to spare. This was how she’d met Hawke. She grew up in a small community not far away at the base of Sundermount. They were one big family there and none of them liked the fact that she had moved to Kirkwall in the first place. After Hawke she was basically shunned but still made efforts to visit them once in a while.

Since they already knew the worst of his life, Andy had also been a bit more forthcoming with information on his past. He still didn’t like talking about anything previous to Justin gaining his guardianship and they respected that for the most part. There were still a few questions about his parents that he had answered, such as his father being one of the higher officials of the church Justin still attended. His mother had been a homemaker. Why they were murdered was a mystery to Andy. He was certain the police had found something and he knew that Justin knew why but he had never really had a desire to know.

“I can’t guarantee that he’ll show up,” Andy said thoughtfully. “Saturday would probably be best. Just make sure you give me a date sometime soon so I can request it off.”

“Is there anything we should know?” Hawke asked. “Food allergies, anything he absolutely hates…things like that.”

“Nothing I can think of offhand,” said Andy. He smirked and leaned forward after a moment of thought. “There is one thing. He’s the biggest prude I know.”

Merrill giggled and Hawke grinned as he said, “I’m sure Carver and Bethany aren’t very interested in watching us be inappropriate either. I’ll start planning tomorrow.”

Andy requested the twentieth off the day after and invited his brother the day after that. He was surprisingly eager to meet them and agreed to come immediately. The rest of the week passed in a haze of work and study. The next week went by slowly. Between working, planning and taking tests there was little time for fun. Both Andy and Hawke took their last test on Thursday afternoon. Since Andy had that day off, that night was spent making up for a long dry week.

Friday morning Merrill went to work as usual and Andy and Hawke enjoyed sleeping in. After a lazy morning they finally dressed and went down to the game room where they spent a good part of the afternoon playing pool. When Olivia had left Hawke’s shirt had come off which left him in a pair of shorts. Andy found himself rock hard and extremely horny watching him move around the pool table. His ass constantly stuck out beautifully as he bent over. Andy slipped out when it was Hawke’s turn to shoot and grabbed a bottle of lube. When he got back to the game room, Hawke was still bent over the table. Waiting until he finished the shot, Andy set the bottle on the edge of the table and pulled them together with his hands on Hawke’s hips.

“Up for another round before I have to go to work?” Andy said smirking as he rolled his hips.

“Always,” Hawke said smoothly putting the stick on top of the table. “Would you like me bent over the table?”

“That sounds perfect,” said Andy pulling him out a little further. He pushed down Hawke’s shorts and he stepped out of them to spread his legs. “Would you like any preparation or shall I just give it to you?”

Hawke wiggled his ass as Andy unbuttoned his shirt. “Just give it to me,” he growled.

Andy quickly removed his pants and coated his length and Hawke’s entrance. He lined them up and pushed in slowly. Hawke was tight around him and they both moaned quietly. Andy draped himself over his broad back, waiting for his signal. He found Hawke’s hard member and stroked slowly.

“I’m going to drive you crazy,” Andy whispered.

“Then do it,” Hawke said looking over his shoulder with a smirk.

Holding his hips, Andy straightened. He began thrusting, slowly at first until he found Hawke’s sweet spot. The gasp Hawke emitted told him that he was successful and he sped up just a little bit. His rhythm was fast enough to keep them both gasping and groaning but not quite fast enough to bring either of them to completion. He managed to keep this up for almost ten minutes, Hawke pushing back to meet his thrusts in a satisfying slap of flesh.

He was aware of the muffled sound of the front door above them. Andy was too caught up in their mutual pleasure to care much. It was probably Merrill anyway. That thought was proven wrong moments later.

“Garrett?”

“Oh shit,” Hawke moaned still meeting his thrusts. “It’s Carver.”

“Do you…want me… to stop?” Andy asked moving faster and hoping he would say no.

“God no,” he managed. “Leave me…like this…and…hngg…I’ll think of something.”

Andy grinned and began driving into him rapidly. For long moments the only sounds were the slap of flesh and their panting. Hawke had a death grip on the pool table with one hand while the other stroked his cock furiously. Carver could be heard calling out and it sounded like it was getting closer. Another voice had joined his in calling out for Hawke, this one sounding feminine.

“God yes,” Hawke muttered as his orgasm rocketed through him.

His semen splattered to the floor under the pool table and Andy groaned as Hawke clenched around him. A few more furious thrusts and Andy came, his rhythm stuttering to a stop as he heard a strangled cry from the doorway. Andy draped himself weakly over Hawke’s back again, his legs shaking slightly. With his cheek resting on Hawke’s shoulder Andy looked over at the door.

He saw a truly gorgeous hunk. Bright blue eyes, short black hair, strong clean shaven jawline and oh dear god this little brother had more muscles than the man under him. His expression was a comical mix of horror, anger and surprise. Andy twiddled his fingers and smirked in greeting. Carver glared at him in response.

“Hello Carver,” Hawke said calmly. “Could you give us a moment?”

Carver spluttered wordlessly for a moment then turned and left without a word.

“Good god,” Andy said straightening after he had disappeared. “You didn’t tell me your brother was so…stunning.”

“Hey,” Hawke said warningly clenching around Andy’s cock which was still buried balls deep.

“Just an observation,” Andy said after a grunt. “My dick likes your tight ass too much to stray very far from it…or Merrill’s slick depths.”

“You’re probably going to make the same observation about Bethany in a few minutes,” Hawke said.

“Let’s get presentable then,” Andy said as he pulled out.

Hawke shuddered before he turned, smirking. “Just make sure you leave your shirt unbuttoned,” he said.

“Not like I’ve got anything up there to show off,” Andy said shrugging. “Not much point in buttoning my shirt anyway. I’m going to have to change soon. My best feature is usually covered up by a pair of jeans.”

“Tight jeans,” Hawke said with a smirk. He pulled them together once more, his hands spread across each ass cheek. “Sometimes your lovely rear end makes my mouth water and my cock weep. Carver won’t be moved by it a bit sadly. You’re not a bad looking fellow up top though. There’s something about your lean body that drives me to distraction.”

“How nice of you to say so,” Andy said resting his arms on Hawke’s shoulders. He leaned in close and brushed their lips together. “If he won’t be moved by my ass, I’m sure he’d be more interested in a pair of tits than my skinny chest. We’d better get up there.”

Before Hawke let him go, he pressed their lips together again and gave his bottom a squeeze. It took moments for Hawke to pull his shorts on and a few more moments for Andy to tuck himself back into his jeans. Andy followed him up the stairs wondering what they were even doing here. Hawke and Merrill were supposed to pick them up from the airport Saturday morning.

When they reached the living room, Carver was sitting on the couch with who he assumed was Bethany. Her hair was black and fell to her shoulders in graceful waves, her plump lips and brown eyes were full of amusement, her arms crossed under her generous chest and long legs stretched out in front of her. Upon seeing them, Carver shot to his feet and sent both of them a glare that rivaled Justin’s when Andy had done something particularly annoying.

“We need to talk Brother,” he snarled and then stalked out of the room.

Hawke heaved a sigh that seemed to come from his toes. “Hello Bethany,” he said amiably as he followed Carver out of the room.

Andy stuffed his hands into his pockets and smiled at the remaining Hawke. “Hi,” Andy said trying to sound casual. “I’m Andy.”

“Bethany,” she said smiling warmly. “I’ve heard a lot about you.”

“Good things I hope,” said Andy. “Is your twin always so charming?”

She giggled and shook her head. “Only when Garrett’s involved somehow,” Bethany said sounding amused and exasperated. “Were you and Garrett really having sex in the rec room?”

“That’s not a question I’d expect from his sister,” he said in astonishment. That was something he really didn’t want to know about his own brother.

“Just curious,” Bethany said with a shrug.

“You don’t sound very surprised.”

“Garrett tells me a lot of things he doesn’t Carver.”

“Yes we were my dear sister,” Hawke said as he reentered the living room. “In our defense, we weren’t really expecting company. Now that Carver has thoroughly chastised me for keeping such important information from him, you might want to see if you can calm him down.”

“It was nice meeting you Andy,” Bethany said smiling as she stood.

“Likewise Bethany,” he said also smiling.


	10. Conversations

The next morning Andy woke early for a Saturday. The original plan had been for Hawke and Merrill to spend the day with Carver and Bethany after they had gotten them home. Andy would have met them on Sunday. This worked out perfectly because Nate had asked him to help him and Elissa move her things to his apartment. They had only been official for four months now but they had both been making eyes at each other for far longer than that.

Andy had asked if he could borrow Hawke’s truck when the subject had been brought up over a recent lunch. Hawke had agreed quickly, they could take Merrill’s car to the airport. Seeing no reason to ditch Nate and Elissa after he had agreed to help, he was currently on his way to Hawke’s house to get the truck.

After their less than stellar introduction Andy thought it was probably a good idea anyway. Finding your brother having sex with another man had to be a little traumatizing when you didn’t even know there was another man in his life. It would give Carver a chance to cool off. From their conversations Andy got the impression that their relationship was quite similar to his relationship with Justin, rocky.

He parked in his spot on the curb and locked his car. The front door wasn’t locked despite the fact it was still a bit early and Andy walked in without knocking. Ever since Hawke had given him the keys he saw no point in it. Merrill was walking down the stairs in her robe and there was no one else in sight.

“Hello Merrill,” Andy said cheerfully.

“Good morning,” she chirped happily hurrying down the rest of the stairs. She stood on her toes and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. “Hawke is still upstairs but he’s expecting you. I’m sorry I missed you yesterday.”

“That’s all right. Is Carver up and about yet?” Andy asked.

“Not yet,” said Merrill smiling. “He was a little sourer than usual yesterday.”

“You should have seen him after he’d walked in on us,” said Andy grinning.

“I can imagine,” she said after a giggle. “Will you stop by when you’re finished?”

“I have to work tonight so I’ll be back to get my car and drop off the truck. I probably won’t stay long though,” Andy said. “I’ll be over tomorrow morning though like we originally planned.”

“I’ll see you later then,” she said standing on her toes again.

Andy put his arms around her waist as she kissed him again. It was definitely not chaste but nowhere near as heavy as they usually got. “Looking forward to Monday night,” Andy said softly when they parted. Merrill rubbed against him for a few seconds with a happy smile.

She went on to the kitchen and he climbed the stairs. He didn’t see anyone on the way to Hawke’s room and found him in front of his closet wearing only his underwear. “Good morning Hawke,” Andy greeted as he closed the door.

“I feel the need to apologize about Carver,” Hawke said as he turned. “He can be…”

Andy smirked at him and said, “A brat?” when Hawke paused. “Don’t worry about it. I’m sure next week I’ll be apologizing for something my brother does.”

“Brat, I like that,” he said returning the smirk. “Maybe it’s a little brother thing.”

“Are you calling me a brat?” Andy asked playfully as he joined him in front of the closet.

Hawke’s voice turned silky as he brought them together. “Perhaps.”

“I’ll get you for that,” said Andy said tilting his head just enough for a kiss. He smirked when they parted and added, “Even if it’s true.”

Laughing quietly, Hawke released him and turned to grab his keys off of the dresser. He put them in Andy’s hand and said, “The gas tank’s full. Don’t work too hard.”

“Oh I will,” Andy said. “I intend to get lunch out of them though.”

“Don’t worry if we’re not here when you get back,” Hawke said pulling a pair of slacks out of the closet. “They always drag me to see our Uncle when they’re here.”

Andy grimaced and said, “Glad I’m not going then. That man is as unpleasant as you can get. I’ll leave the keys on the dresser and make sure I lock up when I leave if you’re not here.”

“See you later then,” Hawke said waving before he turned back to the closet.

After stopping for a breakfast sandwich and coffee, Andy drove across town to pick up Nate. He parked in front of the three story apartment building and climbed the stairs to the second floor. Nate answered on the first knock and they descended the stairs together.

“When will Hawke’s brother and sister arrive?” Nate asked curiously as they got in the truck.

“They’re already here,” said Andy as he buckled his seatbelt. “I guess they wanted to surprise him by coming in early. Carver got a surprise too.”

“He walked in on you didn’t he?” Nate asked shaking his head.

“He did,” Andy said smirking. “He wasn’t very happy about it either. Bethany seems like a nice girl though. She didn’t glare at me like Carver did.”

Andy started the truck and asked, “Does Elissa still live with her parents?”

“She’s been living with a couple of her friends a few blocks away,” Nate said. “Turn right at the exit.”

A companionable silence fell between them, broken only by Nate’s directions. Elissa’s soon to be former residence turned out to be a townhouse that she shared with two others. Andy backed into the driveway and thus began a long morning of hauling boxes and furniture. On the way to and from townhouse to apartment, Nate rode with Andy and Elissa drove her car which was also loaded with her things. One of her friends had also volunteered to help and by noon they were on the last trip.

Andy and Nate talked while they were in the truck. The conversation wandered from subject to subject but the dinner was eventually brought up. He wasn’t looking forward to it. Justin was almost surely going to say or do something that would either embarrass him or make him angry. It would cause another argument and since he suspected that their last squabble had something to do with his last nightmare, Andy was dreading next Saturday.

“You said he wanted to meet them,” Nate said. “Hawke’s a nice guy. I don’t see what you’re so worked up about.”

“Justin hasn’t liked a single thing about this whole deal,” Andy said irritably. “Why would he suddenly change his mind now?”

Nate sighed heavily. “Andy, you have to admit it’s a little strange.”

“I know that Nate,” Andy sighed. “You haven’t seen how many sketches of me I’ve found around the house. I asked Merrill about them once and she said he doesn’t usually stick to one subject like that. She didn’t seem too worried about it though.”

“Are you worried about it?” he asked seriously.

“Only a little,” Andy admitted with a shrug. “Maybe I’m just the perfect subject.”

“Maybe he’s obsessed,” Nate snorted.

“You’re the one who just said he was a nice guy,” said Andy. “Besides don’t you think finding out about the nightmares and my past would have curdled any fleeting obsession? Everyone else who has found out has always treated me differently but they don’t. Neither of them even brings it up.”

“No need to get cranky,” Nate said with a sudden smile. “I’m just playing the devil’s advocate. I really don’t think Hawke has a hidden agenda. Artists are supposed to be eccentric.”

“Nate,” Andy said with a quick scowl directed at him for a few moments. “Sometimes I hate you.”

“I know,” he replied smugly. His voice turned serious again as Andy pulled up to his apartment building. “I’m trying to get you to see things from Justin’s point of view. You’re his only family.”

“Yes, yes,” sighed Andy as he shifted the truck into park. “Worry and protection blah, blah, blah, I’ve heard it all before. Sometimes I think the only thing that would make him happy is locking me in a tower somewhere far away where no one can get to me.”

“He wants you to be happy,” Nate said irritably. “He just doesn’t understand what _makes_ you happy.”

Andy sighed heavily and slumped in his seat. “Sometimes I’m not sure _I_ know what makes me happy,” he said quietly.

“Stick with them Andy,” said Nate earnestly. “The last time I saw you this calm was before Karl moved away.”

“Thank you for another unpleasant memory,” Andy said lightheartedly after a moment. “Just for that you get to fill up the gas tank.”

“And Elissa can spring for lunch,” said Nate smiling.


	11. Karl Thekla

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are brief mentions of underage (going with 18 here because I can't find any guidelines) sex.

Sunday had been interesting. Carver definitely didn’t like Andy. All he’d gotten from trying to be friendly were terse replies and glares. Bethany on the other hand was one of the friendliest people Andy had ever met. Part of that day was spent with her and Merrill while Hawke and Carver had another heart-to-heart in the dining room.

Bethany was studying to become an elementary school teacher. She was attending college in the city of Starkhaven. During lunch she told all of them about the man she’d met recently. Apparently he was the third son of the wealthiest family in Starkhaven. From her description he sounded like a scoundrel. A man who would think nothing of having three girlfriends who didn’t know about each other but Bethany seemed completely smitten. Carver didn’t seem worried about him however.

Andy recognized the look on Hawke’s face as he expressed an interest in meeting this fellow who’d stolen his little sister’s heart. He’d seen it often enough on Justin’s face. A small frown, brows pulled down, eyes narrowed slightly…it screamed cautious disapproval. Suddenly this whole dinner idea made more sense than it had before. Hawke, being the eldest, sort of understood Justin’s concerns and hoped that meeting him and Merrill would eliminate some of Justin’s worry.

He left for work Sunday night with a lot to think about. This little epiphany in addition to his conversation with Nate the previous day had set his mind in a swirl. While in transit, from the store to his destination and back again, he couldn’t stop thinking of Karl Thekla. Karl, the man he’d given his virginity to, had been the only one among the long line of people that Justin seemed to have actually liked.

The first time he’d seen that pinched look had been when he was just sixteen. Karl had been one of the coolest seniors in High School. Andy had still been in therapy at the time and had told her about his infatuation with the older boy. This had led to more than a few conversations about his sexuality but eventually she encouraged him to at least talk to Karl.

When he did finally work up the nerve to speak with him, he was surprised to find that Karl was interested in him as well. They had started out friends but the relationship had quickly escalated. At that young age Andy had been far more interested in sex than he probably should have been. When Justin had caught them in Andy’s room exchanging sloppy kisses and groping each other it had been too late by a couple of months to preserve his virginity. Thank God they had just begun messing around and still had most of their clothes on.

Convincing Justin that he had brought the subject up and had begged Karl to take his virginity had taken a monumental effort from both of them. Justin had sat them at opposite ends of the living room, after everything had been safely tucked away, and had ranted for at least an hour. Karl had been the perfect example of embarrassed, repentance. Andy had been embarrassed as well but had no desire to wait until he was older to have sex again like he’d been ordered. He liked sex from the very first.

When they could finally get a word in, it was mostly Karl who got them out of trouble. He had apologized and promised that he wouldn’t do it again. That disapproving look hadn’t gone away right then. Karl had managed to pull them out of the fire and back into the frying pan. The trip out of the frying pan took quite a few months. Regaining Justin’s trust hadn’t been easy. Karl had kept his word however. There was plenty of kissing but it never went further than that. He wasn’t unsympathetic to the oversexed young man Andy was however. Karl had bought him a toy after Justin had finally started to loosen up.

At the time it was the perfect solution. Andy could sate his urges without involving Karl in any way and keep them both out of trouble. He was careful to keep it hidden in his room, the hiding spot constantly moving to be sure Justin never found it. The next time he’d had sex with Karl had been the best and worst experience Andy remembered with him.

They were together for the entire two years in between. Karl was not only his first lover, but his first love. Infatuation gradually deepened until Andy cared a great deal for him. The only thing missing from their relationship was sex. The day he’d turned eighteen Karl had taken Andy to his apartment. If he closed his eyes he could still feel Karl pushing into him, his hands everywhere and every single passionate kiss.

Afterwards, while they were tangled together on top of his bed, Karl announced that he was moving. There were no explanations, he wasn’t told where to, only a whispered apology and a wish that he could take Andy with him. Andy had never seen him again after he’d been dropped off at home. To this day he still didn’t know where he was. There were no letters, no phone calls, and no e-mails. Karl simply vanished. Andy was extremely upset.

He was fairly sure it wasn’t because of the nightmares. During those two years with Karl they had been an uncommon occurrence. Karl knew about them and what they were about. His reaction had been pretty similar to Hawke’s after he’d learned of them early on in the relationship. It made his sudden unexplained departure all the worse because they had increased immensely after that. Life had moved on, however. He struggled to catch up, enrolling in college, finding a job and trying to mend his broken heart while dealing with the stupid nightmares on a regular basis again.

Andy knew the difference between love and lust. He had learned that early because of Justin and Karl. Immediately after Karl had left, Andy turned to women to satisfy his lust and discovered that he liked that too. He wasn’t proud of the person he became for a few months, trying to drown his love in his lust. Justin became extremely worried during that time period but it was his therapist that got him to see his self-destructive behavior for what it was.

During a two month self-imposed celibacy, he worked with his therapist a lot. She helped him to realize that it was okay to be angry with Karl but not to take that anger out on anyone else like he had been. The only thing she didn’t seem to be able to help him with was the commitment issues he now had. After losing his parents, going through several families while he was in foster care and being abandoned by someone who adored him…it was no wonder he didn’t want love.

Five months after Karl had left, Andy begged Nate to fuck him to sleep after one of the worst bouts of nightmares he’d ever had. Without having to constantly deal with the nightmares he began dating again. He tried to make it clear to anyone he did date that he wasn’t real interested in a deeply committed relationship. Andy realized it was after that he began seeing the disapproving look far more often. It was usually accompanied by the disappointed look that he really hated.

The only difference he could see between Karl and all of the others, then and looking back now, had been the love aspect of the relationship. As he drove home he decided that it was time he asked Justin a few questions. The house was dark when Andy got there which wasn’t surprising. It was sort of late and his brother was usually in bed by ten at the very latest. He set his alarm hoping to catch him before he left for his office in the morning.


	12. Conversations, Part II

Andy opened his eyes wearily and slapped the snooze button on his alarm clock. He lay there trying to make himself move and failing until the alarm started its noisy braying again. Finally sitting up, he turned it off and yawned as he pushed the blankets away. Starting his morning with an argument wasn’t very good incentive to wake up but there was something he simply had to know.

After pulling on his best pair of jeans, Andy shuffled his way down to the kitchen. Justin was sitting at the table, coffee cup cradled in both hands reading the open newspaper. Andy went straight to the coffee maker and poured himself a cup before sitting across from him at the table.

“You’re up early,” he remarked without looking up from the paper.

He grunted in response and sipped his coffee for a few minutes, letting himself wake a little more before finally speaking. “What made Karl different?” Andy asked after sipping at the steaming liquid again.

Justin arched an eyebrow at him as he looked across the table. “Different how?” he asked calmly.

“You liked Karl,” Andy said resting his forearms against the table and leaning forward a bit. “You haven’t liked a single person I’ve gone out with since. So why was he different?”

“Karl was more than someone to copulate with,” Justin said looking back down at the paper.

Andy held in a sigh. “I realize you don’t care for the fact that I like sex, but there has to be more to it than that.”

Justin folded the paper neatly in front of him and set his cup on the table before meeting Andy’s gaze. “You were content with Karl. He made you happy in a way that no other person has since.”

“Sure,” Andy said bitterly. “Right up until he left. I gave him my heart and he broke it without any sort of explanation. Why in the hell should I let that happen again?”

“Why did you bring up Karl, Andy?” Justin asked after a moment of silence.

“Because he was the only person you haven’t given me tons of shit about,” Andy replied. “I finally decided that maybe you were right and I shouldn’t sleep around so much. When I stumbled across a solution that should satisfy both of us you _still_ aren’t happy.”

“I should be happy that you’re not satisfied with one partner at a time anymore?” said Justin incredulously. “Why should I be happy that my little brother is becoming a bigger wh…”

“Justin,” Andy growled warningly. “If you call me that again I swear I will knock you out.”

His mouth snapped shut with a click and Justin abruptly stood. He turned to the sink and gripped the edge of it tightly. Andy forced his hands flat on the table beside his cup and took a deep breath. The tension between them was almost palpable.

“Perhaps you are correct,” Justin said after a long pause. He turned, leaning on the counter and folded his arms across his chest. “I suppose I am a little…old-fashioned.”

“Just like Dad was,” Andy said with the beginnings of a smile.

Justin did smile and the tension in the air broke. “I will endeavor to be a little more open-minded.”

“That’s all I can ask,” Andy said evenly.

“You have the night off?” Justin asked.

“Yes, Hawke was going to take all of us to the beach. Then we’ll have lunch so I’ll probably be with them for most of the day.”

Justin nodded and looked at the clock on the wall after a moment. “I should be leaving,” he said stepping forward and grabbing his cup. He turned and set it in the sink. “Since I probably won’t see you for a few days I have something to tell you. I’ve been seriously thinking of putting the house on the market.”

“How seriously?” Andy asked not entirely sure how to take this news.

“Very,” answered Justin. “I have been looking into smaller houses across town. I can afford it and…I am tired of the memories here.”

“Would I be moving with or…” he said tentatively.

“You are of age,” Justin said walking around the table. He gripped Andy’s shoulder, looking down at him. “That is your decision to make. You are always welcome with me.”

Justin squeezed his shoulder for a moment before leaving the kitchen. Andy sat there staring into his coffee cup. This was possibly both the best and worst news he’d had recently. Getting out of this house would probably help them both but he was torn on what he should do.

He was preoccupied with this throughout most of the day. His options were move with Justin, go to the dorms, or find an apartment. The only one he could realistically afford was moving with Justin but Andy found himself reluctant. Without him around to constantly fuss over, perhaps his brother could actually find himself a girlfriend. He would still likely be a huge pain in the ass for Andy even if he did find somewhere affordable. They didn’t see each other very often now and Justin still managed to get on his nerves.

A good part of the day was spent trying to figure out what he actually could afford. The number he kept coming up with was dismal. Unless he found a roommate he’d be stuck in the worst part of town hoping no one decided to slash his tires on a regular basis. By the time they were back at Hawke’s place he was resigned that he’d have to stay with Justin.

After supper Carver and Bethany retired to the family room in the basement. Hawke led them upstairs and into his room. With the door safely shut behind them, Hawke pulled his shirt off and threw it towards the hamper.

“All right,” Hawke said pulling him towards the bed. “What’s on your mind handsome? You’ve been miles away all day.”

Andy sat next to him and told both him and Merrill of his conversation with Justin that morning. He pulled off his shirt as well while he talked and Merrill stood in front of them with her arms crossed under her breasts. “I suppose I’ll have to stay with Justin,” he finished leaning back on his hands. “I just can’t afford anything else.”

Hawke and Merrill exchanged a look and Andy found himself with a lapful of Merrill while Hawke eased in behind him. “There is another option,” Hawke said silkily then licked up the shell of his ear.

Merrill gathered her dress and swept it off leaving her in the bikini she’d had on at the secluded spot of beach Hawke had taken them to earlier. She rolled her hips and leaned forward, pressing their lips together and pushing her tongue past his surprised but parted mouth. He ran his hands up her thighs to settle on her hips. Their tongues slid around each other as Hawke lavished attention on his neck and shoulders. He was quickly straining in his jeans and panting when Merrill finally let him breath.

“What…would that be?” Andy said breathily as Merrill kissed along his jaw.

“You could move in here, with us,” Hawke whispered in his ear as he reached around and pulled on the string around Merrill’s neck. “You already have a room.” He tugged on the string around her back and pulled the fabric from between them.

“You spend quite a bit of time here anyway,” Merrill said arching her back putting her breasts tantalizingly close to his mouth. Andy leaned forward and sucked lightly at her left nipple, feeling it grow stiff quickly. “Sleep with us every night.”

Hawke’s hands joined his on her hips and pulled them all closer. Andy was sandwiched between them, surrounded by hot skin, a mouthful of perky tit, a handful of perfect ass and Hawke’s hard member pressed to the small of his back. His jeans were now very uncomfortable and it was becoming harder to think as Hawke sucked and licked his neck.

“Sex every morning,” Hawke growled lightly in his ear.

“You make a convincing argument,” Andy panted as he moved to her right breast. “I can’t afford to pay much rent.”

“I wouldn’t want rent,” Hawke said nipping at his ear. “If you insist on paying something you can help with food.”

Andy bit her nipple lightly and let his head fall back against Hawke. “I’ll have to think about it,” he said. “Right now…if you don’t get these pants off of me…I just might break something.”

“Now that would be a shame,” Hawke purred.

They separated long enough to shed the rest of their clothes. He ended up lying on top of Hawke, head resting on his shoulder with his cock buried in Andy’s ass. Merrill squatted above them both, riding his cock enthusiastically. Her hands toyed with his nipples while Hawke thrust into him, sucking on what he could reach of Andy’s neck. They were adept at keeping him on the edge tonight and Andy could only lie between them moaning and panting while he watched Merrill’s breasts bounce.

Merrill fell over that edge at least twice, perhaps three before he was finally allowed to follow her. Hawke turned him over onto his stomach, driving into him quickly before he came as well. He fell asleep on his side still between them. Andy couldn’t produce a coherent thought as he lay there, feeling Hawke’s spend trickling out, the man himself pressed against his back, Merrill pressed just as close to his chest.


	13. Confrontations

Andy spent most of the week pondering their offer. A further increase to his sex life aside, he really didn’t want to move with Justin. There were a few things he was having a little trouble getting past however. The first reason was Carver. Hawke’s brother would be around a lot more often because he had been accepted into Kirkwall’s Police Academy. If he did choose to move in with Hawke and Merrill, Andy saw a confrontation with Carver in the near future. He wasn’t at all sure why but Carver didn’t like him. Andy wasn’t about to put up with his glares and short temper just because he’d been caught screwing Hawke in the rec room.

Carver would be more of an annoyance than anything. If this past week was anything to judge by, Hawke wasn’t about to let either of his siblings interfere with his sex life. There had been less sex in the living room and no spontaneous blow jobs in the kitchen but there had been plenty of fun behind various closed doors. Andy had also deflected several curious questions about their bedroom activities from Bethany. That she was even curious about it boggled his mind.

The second reason was his pride. Hawke had said that he didn’t want rent and to Andy it felt a bit like charity. He knew that Hawke had plenty of money and didn’t need any support from Andy whatsoever. It was the same reason he didn’t want Justin’s help in getting an apartment of his own. That Hawke had offered to let Andy help with food only proved how they had gotten to know each other. His pride could be satisfied without putting his bank account in the negative.

It was the third reason that really kept hanging him up. Even when there weren’t any mouths on intimate places or hands down unzipped jeans he _liked_ being with them. This was something Andy had been doing his best to ignore. Admitting that he enjoyed watching the television with them as much as he liked having sex with them skated awfully close to a place he had been unwilling to go. That it was also both Hawke and Merrill was also a little confusing. Andy was just as happy to accompany Merrill to her flea markets as he was playing pool with Hawke in the recreation room downstairs.

Andy had spent his nights at work asking himself the same question he had asked Justin Monday morning. Why in the hell would I put myself through that again? The logical part of his mind couldn’t come up with a satisfactory answer. If feelings were becoming an issue then he should drop both of them and move on. The selfish part of him whined immensely at that thought. Why should he give up the pleasures of both sexes just because of a few feelings? Besides, the feelings felt good too didn’t they?

This was also confusing because he had to admit that they did. Being with them was almost like that first year with Karl. It made him wonder if these feelings that he still didn’t want to admit to were returned. He thought of all the kisses they shared, many more than he'd ever allowed in previous relationships. Merrill’s sympathetic ear, all of the sketches he’d found, Hawke standing on the stairs saying, ‘Especially at two in the morning.’ It made him think that perhaps they were.

He also had to admit that Nate was right. Andy wasn’t nearly as twitchy or so quick to anger since his last nightmare. Feelings didn’t have to be brought up, not right away at least, and he could figure out what made him happy while he enjoyed being with them a little more often. Despite how much his brother wouldn’t approve, Andy was leaning more towards accepting their offer. It was a step he wasn’t entirely sure about but if it proved to be too much he could probably move back in with Justin with little repercussions.

When Saturday morning came around Andy found himself once more in the kitchen sipping at his coffee cup. Justin sat across from him, Saturday’s paper open on the table, cup cradled in both of his hands. Despite his nervousness about moving in with Hawke and Merrill Andy had decided to take Nate’s advice and stick with them.

“Hawke and Merrill asked me to move in with them,” Andy said calmly when his cup was half empty.

Justin looked up from his paper, with a tiny frown. “And?” he prompted.

“I think I’m going to do it,” said Andy watching him closely.

His frown deepened and his eyes narrowed for a second before he looked back down at the paper. Andy watched his inner struggle show through clearly until he closed his eyes and sighed. “I suppose I should have expected something like this. I won’t pretend to like your decision but if you truly want this then I won’t bother you about it.”

“If it doesn’t work out…am I still welcome?” asked Andy quietly.

“Always,” Justin said with an intense look. “All I ask is that you keep in touch and don’t give up on your studies.”

“I can handle that,” Andy said relief flooding through him. Just knowing that he had options made him feel better about the whole situation. Hopefully after dinner Justin wouldn’t disapprove quite as much either. “Don’t forget dinner.”

“I’ll be there at six,” he said turning back to his paper.

Andy was soon dressed and driving over to Hawke’s. They were all still around the table eating breakfast when he arrived. While they were all gathered, Andy announced that he would be moving in. Hawke and Merrill were both ecstatic and he received a kiss from each. Carver frowned deeply and excused himself shortly. Hawke sighed and started to get up but Andy stopped him with a hand on his thigh and followed after Carver himself.

He found the younger Hawke in the backyard pacing furiously. Andy flopped into one of the lawn chairs and watched him for a minute before speaking. “Why do you hate me?”

Carver rounded on him angrily. “What are you even doing here? They’ve been happy enough without you for two years.”

“They approached me,” Andy said calmly. “There were no lies or sneaking around, a decision between lovers to invite another into their bedroom. I don’t see that it’s any of your business.”

“That’s what Garrett keeps telling me,” said Carver sullenly. After a glare Carver continued his pacing and Andy watched him for another minute.

“Are you jealous?” he asked curiously. “Or is it because you caught us with our pants down?”

Carver sighed heavily before turning to face him. “I’m not jealous. It was a shock. I didn’t even know Garrett liked… _that_...”

“I see,” Andy said smiling. The disgusted look and slightly horrified tone spoke volumes to him. “Would it have been better if he’d had me bent over the pool table?”

“Yes,” Carver replied immediately. “I mean no it wouldn’t…why are you even bothering me?”

“Because I’m not going to put up with your nonsense,” Andy said standing. “What Hawke likes put where is none of your concern. Maybe he never told you he was bisexual is because of the fit your throwing now. You don’t have to like it, or me, but you can at least act civil.”

Andy left him standing there, frowning but thoughtful, and went back into the house. He was sort of amazed that one family could produce two children who were very open and honest about sex and one who appeared to be homophobic. Even Justin had never made an issue of the fact that Andy liked men.

This wasn’t the first time Andy had come across someone who had issues with his sexuality. Nate’s father had been overjoyed with his relationship with Elissa simply because he wouldn’t be ‘screwing that skinny blonde boy’ anymore even though he didn’t like the Couslands at all. He knew it probably wouldn’t be the last time either but Carver mattered in a way that none of the others had however. It was obvious that Hawke loved both of his siblings. For his sake, Andy hoped that Carver would at least be reasonable. Andy shoved the fact that it mattered at all to the back of his mind.


	14. Can you stay quiet?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's been quite a bit of plot lately. Have some shameless smut. =)

With Bethany and Hawke in the kitchen cooking what Olivia had prepared the previous day, Carver going back and forth between the kitchen and dining room with table settings, there wasn’t much for Andy and Merrill to do. They had both been chased out of the kitchen by Bethany, Hawke only giving them a smirk and a shrug. Carver didn’t really need help either. Andy found himself in the recreation room downstairs extremely bored with about an hour of waiting ahead of him.

Merrill had been with him but had left a short while ago promising to be right back. Andy sat on the couch waiting for her return and tapping his fingers on the cushions. When she returned her jeans and T-shirt had been exchanged for a dark green, spaghetti strap dress with a skirt that didn’t hug her legs but didn’t billow out ridiculously either. Andy had dressed a while ago in a dark pair of slacks and his best button up shirt.

She smiled at him as she approached and he sat up a little straighter. Merrill pushed his knees apart and knelt between his legs. He arched an eyebrow at her when she reached for the zipper of his slacks. Without a single word she extracted his limp cock and took the head into her mouth. Andy felt her tongue swirl around the head and dip briefly into the slit before going a little further down.

“Not that I’m complaining,” Andy said watching her bob on his stiffening member. “But what are you doing?”

He bit his lip lightly when she sucked hard as she came up. There was a popping sound as her mouth left him twitching before she began stroking him slowly. “Having some fun,” she said smiling. “Everyone else is upstairs and there’s just enough time.”

“For what?” Andy asked relaxing back against the cushions.

“You’ll see,” she replied with a wicked grin.

Andy arched an eyebrow at her as she engulfed his cock once more. There was heated gaze up at him as she sunk a little further down. Andy closed his eyes and enjoyed her talented tongue working his shaft. Up she rose, tongue swirling, and down she went. Andy resisted the urge to thrust as she sunk lower and lower until her nose was among the tight blonde curls at the base of his cock. He nearly whimpered when she pulled off with another pop. Merrill stroked him a few times while she got something off of the floor. She turned to the door briefly before rolling a condom onto him then quickly stood.

Merrill pulled up her skirt and climbed up on his lap. Merrill lined him up and sank down about halfway. With her skirt settled around them she curled up against him, her head resting on his shoulder. He stifled a groan against her shoulder as Hawke appeared in in the doorway. He smirked as he approached the couch where they sat and he felt Merrill tighten around him. Andy put his arms around her as Hawke leaned over and gave Merrill a peck on the cheek.

He moved to Andy and whispered, “Can you stay quiet?”

“Not fair,” Andy groaned softly. Merrill clenched around him again and Andy thrust up into her with a soft moan.

“Shh,” Hawke purred quietly. “Beth and Carver will be down soon. If you’re careful they’ll never know.”

“Not fair,” Andy whispered again.

“You like it,” Hawke growled softly with a knowing smirk. He then gave Andy a chaste kiss on the cheek and he went to another part of the room.

“Close your eyes,” Merrill whispered. He could feel her breath on his neck. “We’re asleep.”

Andy closed his eyes and thought furiously. Her skirt hid most of their legs. If neither of them got to enthusiastic, there should be just enough room for him to thrust without disturbing it much. He planted his feet on the floor and pushed his shoulders back into the couch. Andy pushed her down a tiny bit further and began a slow rhythm. Her hands were between them and he relaxed his on her thighs.

When they heard Bethany and Carver enter Andy paused and Merrill clenched her muscles. He stifled a groan and began thrusting up into her again. There was soft murmuring to their left on the far side of the room but Andy knew that Hawke would keep them in the room, likely watching with an incredible erection that Andy wondered how he would hide.

Merrill exhaled slowly but remained still. The pace he set was maddening, more tease than anything else. The regular clenching around his member helped but the longer it went on the more he just wanted to slam into her. He didn’t dare speed up however; the real fun was getting off without getting caught. Hawke knew him well but Andy planned on getting him back.

Both of them were panting quietly, soft talking still coming from the far side of the room, when Merrill’s thighs began shaking. Andy worked his right hand carefully under her skirt, hidden by her body, and he worked his hand up the inside of her thigh. Without altering his slow thrusting, Andy found her pearl and rubbed around the sodden little nub of flesh furiously.

Her breath began coming in quick little bursts and it didn’t take very long until she rippled around him. A tiny groan escaped her and Andy chanced a few quick hard thrusts that had him biting his lip again to keep quiet. The tension that had been building released in a sudden burst that would have had him seeing stars if his eyes weren’t still closed. Merrill shivered slightly as she settled down against him.

The murmuring still hadn’t ceased as they both grew still, relaxing fully against the couch and each other. Merrill sighed contentedly and they both might have actually fallen asleep if someone’s phone hadn’t gone off. She slowly sat up, yawning and stretching while rising up enough for him to slip free, as Bethany cursed and shut the alarm off.

“Sorry,” Bethany said quickly. “It’s time to get the potatoes out of the oven.”

“It’s all right,” Merrill said smiling brightly settling back down on his lap. “We should probably finish getting ready anyway.”

Bethany hurried from the room as Andy quickly got his zipper up, leaving the condom where it was, before Hawke and Carver wandered over. Andy stretched as well, quickly extracting his hand from under her skirt. Hawke flopped down next to them, eyes sparkling brightly.

“Have a nice nap?” he asked with a wide smirk.

“Oh yes,” Andy replied smirking back at him. “What time is it?”

“Five thirty,” Carver said. “We still have to put the salad together and set out a few more things but dinner’s mostly ready.”

“I’ll help,” Merrill said brightly as sprung off of him and onto the floor.

Andy was briefly thankful that he was wearing dark slacks and any wetness she had left wouldn’t show very well. Merrill practically dragged Carver out of the room and Andy planted himself in Hawke’s lap quickly. He leaned down slightly and attacked the man’s lips with his own, thrusting his tongue through. Hawke moaned quietly into his mouth as their tongues slid against each other. Andy rubbed his stiff length through the slacks he wore, getting another soft moan.

“Better take care of that,” Andy said when he finally pulled back. He gave Hawke one last squeeze before standing and turning for the door. “Justin is a little more observant than Carver.”

“No help?” Hawke pouted playfully as he followed Andy.

“Not from me,” Andy said with a smirk. “I need to find another pair of pants.”

Hawke chuckled as they ascended the stairs together.


	15. In the Open

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little short but intense. Might be a little hard to read.

Justin arrived promptly at five to six. There were introductions in the foyer and they all moved to the dining room. Talk over dinner was typical, cautious, getting a feel for each other questions. Andy sat through most of it quietly. He could glean nothing from Justin’s carefully neutral expression. Hawke and Merrill were both unruffled by his barrage of questions however.

After everyone had eaten their fill the dishes were stacked in the sink and leftovers stored in the refrigerator. Since the evening was still pleasant, they all retired to the backyard. Justin was offered a glass of wine, which he declined. Andy didn’t miss the disapproving glance he got from his elder sibling when he accepted. There was an obvious eye roll over the rim of his glass directed at Justin.

So far no tempers had flared and there were no embarrassing stories. Andy was hopeful that this evening would end as pleasantly as it had begun. Carver, after their chat this morning, hadn’t been friendly but he wasn’t hostile either. Andy had spoken to Hawke of his suspicions and found that he had also suspected that his younger brother was a bit homophobic.

It was exactly why he wasn’t told of Andy in the first place. Hawke had expected the fit, and had planned on telling Carver the exact nature of their relationship after he’d already met Andy. Being caught in the act had ruined that plan. Most of their talks on the first two days Bethany and Carver had been here were attempts to explain and eventually orders to drop the subject and get used to it. He had apparently not understood and had no intentions of dropping it.

“You do know they have sex with each other? All three of them.” Carver asked during a lull in the conversation.

“Carver,” groaned Hawke.

Andy sunk in his chair and watched Justin closely. His calm but intense blue eyes locked on Carver’s, who also sunk in his chair a little under his piercing gaze. “Of course I know,” Justin said cautiously. “That’s not exactly what worries me about their…arrangement.”

“It bothers me,” Carver mumbled.

“Carver, please, just…” Hawke began angrily. He stopped when Justin held up his hand.

“What bothers you?” Justin asked in his clipped no-nonsense courtroom voice.

Andy spared a moment to be thankful it wasn’t directed at him for once. Hawke shot him a concerned look and Andy shook his head, holding his hand up in a ‘wait’ gesture. Merrill, who sat between them, put a hand on his arm and began whispering in his ear. In the meantime Carver had sat up straight under Justin’s intense scrutiny.

“Garrett and Merrill have been together for almost two and a half years now,” said Carver in a surprisingly even voice. “I wasn’t told of Andy or of Garrett’s…attraction to men. It was an awful shock finding them in the rec room, his prick…” Carver pointed calmly to Andy and continued. “…buried in my brother’s ass. Merrill wasn’t around either and I was sort of afraid that she’d been dumped in favor of…another man.”

“There is no need for such crude language,” Justin said sternly after a moment of thought. He glanced at Andy with a look that meant this new information would be discussed later and Andy felt like kicking Carver all the way back to Starkhaven. “I too was concerned when Andy brought home a boyfriend. Rather than give him grief about his choice, I educated myself. While not something I would enjoy, attraction to the same sex is common. I understand your shock. Instead of jumping to conclusions you should have gathered the facts first. I am going to suggest two things that you should do Carver. First, educate yourself and alleviate your fears. Second, learn to control that temper.”

“Yes Sir,” Carver said quietly.

“May I ask a question?” Merrill said boldly into the silence that followed. She squirmed a bit when Justin turned his gaze on her. “What is it that worries you?”

“I have watched Andy go through dozens of people since he was nineteen or so,” Justin said evenly. “He trusts very few people though he is friendly with everyone and does not allow himself to become close to anyone. Andy has sought nothing but mindless sexual gratification since Karl left. I’m afraid he will never let anyone beyond the walls he has built around his heart.”

“What would you know about relationships,” Andy said as he finally lost his temper. “You’re still single too.”

“I’m not actually,” Justin said turning a glare on him. “Which you’d know if you ever bothered to attend church…”

“So I can deal with that bullshit every week?” Andy said pointing at Carver. “No thanks.”

“…or make a small attempt to inquire about someone other than yourself,” Justin finished with another glare.

“Unbelievable,” Andy said standing. “I give up Justin. Nothing I do seems to make you happy. How am I supposed to keep someone else happy when I can’t even manage that?”

“I am not the one you should be striving to make happy,” Justin said calmly. “You were happy with Karl despite all the rest of it. You seem to want to keep yourself miserable now and I’m supposed to approve of that?”

“I’m terrified!” Andy hissed angrily. “Nearly everyone I’ve loved is gone…Mom, Karl…even Dad closed-minded son of a bitch that he was. You were taken away and no one wanted to deal with a scared kid who woke himself, and the rest of the house, by screaming every single fucking night. If I don’t let anyone else in they can’t leave me alone.”

Andy turned away from everyone and hurried into the house. He paid little attention as his feet carried him through the dining room and living room. Up the stairs two at a time, he didn’t hesitate at Hawke’s bedroom door as he slammed it open and flung himself on the bed. Andy curled up as tight as he could get and fought to regain control.

As he lay there shaking and fighting tears he stiffened when the bed behind him dipped. There was a gentle touch to his arm and he could hear Merrill speaking softly. She curled around him and Andy relaxed into her embrace.

“It’s all right dear one,” she whispered soothingly. “Let it out.”

Andy closed his eyes and let the tears fall, eventually falling asleep to a hummed lullaby.


	16. Feelings and Revelations

The next morning Andy lay awake but unmoving. Merrill was still behind him, so close he could feel her breasts squashed against his back and her breath on his neck. Hawke lay in front of him, their noses almost touching. All of their legs were tangled together in a pleasantly familiar way, her arm over his side fingers through the space between the buttons on his shirt. He could feel her fingers resting on his chest as Hawke’s hand was curled around and on top of his.

He tried to blink away the gritty feeling in his eyes as he thought of all that had been said the previous night. Andy was now positive that both of them cared for him. Merrill had followed him as he fled the backyard. If that wasn’t proof enough, her soothing whispers, the comfort of her body against his, and being called ‘dear one’ certainly were. Hawke, it was the way he held Andy’s hand.

There was an urge to flee, not because they cared for him but because he cared for them. Andy thought of everything that had gone unsaid between them as he struggled with himself. It had only been a few months but looking back, he could see the affection as it grew. He could also see how they had distracted him away from the subject of feelings.

Even as far back as the nightmare, after Hawke had given him the keys to the house and that sudden searing kiss. There were many more examples he could think of, when things might have grown awkward but hadn’t because of a playful grope that usually led to more. Andy couldn’t stop the giggles that suddenly gripped him. Justin had been worried that his love of sex would lead him nowhere but it was sex that might just get his brother what he wanted. Andy’s giggles turned to laughter the more he thought of it. He could feel both Hawke and Merrill stirring but couldn’t seem to stop. It was simply too ridiculous.

“That’s an odd sound to wake to,” Hawke yawned sleepily. “Care to share what’s tickled your funny bone?”

“I’m sorry,” Andy managed between fits of laughter. “I didn’t…mean to wake you.”

Merrill’s arm tightened around him for a second. “That’s all right,” she said stretching as she rolled away.

Andy rolled onto his back and held his stomach while Hawke stretched as well. When he could finally speak again, both of them were leaning over him. “I was just thinking,” he said looking up at them. “Justin’s been so worried about me thinking with my dick but that’s exactly why I ended up here isn’t it.”

“That does seem a bit funny,” Hawke chuckled as Merrill giggled.

“What happened after?” Andy asked softly after a short pause.

“He wanted to go after you,” said Hawke seriously. “I convinced him to give you a little time and that…our arrangement…has been a little complicated for quite some time.”

“How long?”

“Very near the beginning,” said Hawke with a warm smile.

“We weren’t sure how you’d react,” Merrill said softly.

“So we avoided the subject,” Hawke finished. “We can avoid it some more if you’d like.”

His voice turned silky and he leaned over, his hand sliding down Andy’s arm to rest on his hands that still sat atop his stomach. Merrill leaned over as well and they kissed each other before descending on him. Fingers worked at the buttons on his shirt and his slacks. It would be so easy to let them distract him. Andy closed his eyes, responding to their touches and kisses even though he wasn’t sure he wanted this distraction. Andy took their hands before either of them could undress him completely.

“There’s probably one thing I’d like more than a distraction right now,” he said quietly after he’d gotten their attention where he wanted it again. After the scene he’d caused last night something needed to be said. “Since turning back the clock isn’t possible, and considering how I acted last night…I think that I should…tell you something…I…I…”

“Shh,” Hawke said softly. “It doesn’t have to be discussed now.”

“We can talk when you’re ready,” Merrill added. “Just…give us a chance.”

“Well,” Andy said smiling sheepishly. “I’m still here”

“And we didn’t have to go very far to find you,” Merrill said with a smile.

Andy took a deep breath, know what he said next wouldn’t be easy for him. In spite of how terrifying this whole situation was, he was still planning on taking Nate’s advice. “I…still want to move in.”

“I’m glad,” Hawke said also smiling.

“We’ll move forward when you want to,” Merrill said. “Until then we’ll stick with what you’re comfortable with.”

“Now,” Hawke said his smile changing to a smirk. “About that distraction…”

“Hmm, yes please,” Andy said squeezing their hands before letting go. He closed his eyes, grateful that they understood, glad that they wouldn’t push him into admitting something he still wasn’t quite ready to, and very happy to still have all the distractions he could handle despite the feelings that hung between them.

After the emotional roller coaster he’d been on since his latest shouting match with Justin, it didn’t surprise Andy that he’d fallen back asleep after the morning’s more pleasant activities. He was surprised that he’d slept until almost noon. They were both gone and Andy took his time in the shower. When he was wrapped in a towel with wet hair clinging to his face he sat on the bed after retrieving his phone from the dresser.

Andy realized the roller coaster wasn’t quite finished as he wondered how many messages Justin had left. He felt intensely guilty for being so wrapped up in his awkward mess that he hadn’t known Justin had actually found a girlfriend. He couldn’t help but wonder how long ago this had happened and why his brother hadn’t told him.

“Such a brat,” he muttered to himself as he stared at his phone. “A cowardly brat.”

He punched the button that brought the screen to life and was surprised to find only one message, sent early this morning. Andy brought up Justin’s text and read it carefully.

‘I’m not angry. I’ll admit, perhaps I was wrong about these two people you have found. They seem like good people. I don’t understand how both of them can care deeply for more than one person. Maybe I need to educate myself a little more. Please send me a message. I am deeply concerned.’

Andy read through it a few more times before pushing the reply button. He thought of all the things he should say. Some that hadn’t been said for far too long. Andy kept his reply short, hoping that they could both control their tempers.

‘I’m all right. I’m sorry about shouting last night. Would a late lunch be all right? I’d sort of like to meet this special lady.’

His finger hovered over the send button for a few seconds before he pushed it. Andy threw the phone onto the bed behind him and leaned forward with his arms resting on his knees and his hands dangling between them. Justin would still be in church and a reply probably wouldn’t come right away. It was very surprising when he heard the silly tune that alerted him to a new message. He twisted enough to grab his phone and pulled it up immediately.

‘That sounds perfect. Neutral ground would probably be best. Aura has expressed a desire to meet you as well. A restaurant of your choice at 1:30 and please feel free to bring your companions. We seem to need a mediator.’

Andy quickly pulled on a pair of jeans and hurried downstairs to find either of them. He found Hawke at the dining room table, colored pencils scattered around him and one of his sketch books opened in front of him. Hawke looked up at him as soon as he entered the room and smiled.

“There you are,” he said sounding a bit relieved. “I was beginning to wonder if you’d ever wake up.”

“Would you come to lunch with me?” Andy asked as he sat across from him at the table. “Justin…well…here. Read the last few messages.”

Hawke took Andy’s phone and was quiet while he read the short texted conversation. “Of course,” he said handing the phone back. “We’ll have to take your car. Merrill and Beth are out at the yard sales and Carver asked if he could borrow the truck for an afternoon. Any preference on where?”

“Not really,” Andy said smiling gratefully. “I don’t get to go out nearly enough to have a preference. Thanks Hawke.”

“Nico’s,” he said also smiling. “It won’t be completely packed at one-thirty. You’re welcome.”

Hawke went back to the sketch in front of him as Andy relayed the information to Justin. With that done he sat quietly and watched him bring the drawing to life. As soon as he had looked Andy knew what the sketch was of. Before Hawke had gone to sleep he had to have done this quick sketch and had spent the morning cleaning it up.

Andy stared at the half colored drawing of Merrill wrapped around him while they slept. As always, he found the details amazing. He had unfurled a little by the time Hawke had done this but one of his knees was still fairly close to his chest. Her arm was resting on top of his, her legs in the hollow his created, her skirts fanned out on the bed behind her. What caught his attention wasn’t the way she was spooned against him but his facial expression. He looked…peaceful.

“Did I really look like that?” Andy asked softly.

“Yes,” Hawke said absently as he continued to work. “After…everything…I thought it was amazing…I just had to…”

He trailed off and Andy tore himself away from the drawing and met Hawke’s eyes across the table. Andy saw his cheeks flushed above his beard, brows pulled down in worry and frowning slightly.

“It’s all right,” Andy said smiling.

His relief was immediate as Hawke smiled before turning back to his work. Andy felt a little more at ease with his decision to stay here. As terrifying as he found the whole situation, he thought that perhaps this was exactly where needed to be.


	17. An Understanding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for extreme sappiness at the end.

“Promise me you’ll step on my foot or something if I’m about to make an ass of myself?” Andy said a little nervously as they pulled into the parking lot. “I really don’t want to cause a scene here.”

“Relax Andy,” Hawke said soothingly. “I think that’s why your brother wanted a public setting. He won’t want a scene either.”

“I’m not sure that will be too helpful,” Andy said. “Neither of us has a very trustworthy brain to mouth filter around each other.”

“I promise I’ll try not to let you make an ass of yourself,” said Hawke as Andy pulled into a parking spot. He leaned over and looked up, eyes sparkling with a wide grin. His hand was sliding up Andy’s inner thigh and his voice turned husky. “Are you sure you won’t let me suck you off? We’ve got a few minutes and you might be a little less nervous.”

“I’m sure,” Andy said with a small chuckle. “Get me out of this without another argument though and both of you can do anything you want to me tonight.”

“Anything?” Hawke said with a suggestive little smirk.

“As long as it doesn’t involve pain or being tied up,” said Andy seriously. “Not real fond of either of those things but otherwise…” He paused, giving Hawke a smirk of his own. “I’ll be your willing toy.”

He hummed in thought, eyes still sparking and said, “Going to have to give it some thought.”

“You’ll have plenty of time to do that while I’m at work,” said Andy. “Since we still have a week or so before classes start again I’m going to try and get most of it off. I’ve got some paid time off saved up and it’ll be easier to get me moved in without worrying about work.”

“The sooner the better,” Hawke said sitting up and smiling. “Look, there he is. That must be his girlfriend.”

Standing next to Justin was a woman of average height with shoulder length blonde hair. She had large eyes, full lips and a nose that was slightly pointed. As Hawke and Andy got out of his car Justin waved to them and leaned over, speaking close to her ear. Andy waved back as he locked the doors, stuffing his keys into his pocket when they began to cross the parking lot.

“She’s not bad looking,” Hawke said appreciatively.

“Is it my turn to be jealous and get all protective?” Andy asked lightly bumping his shoulder as they walked.

“Just an observation,” said Hawke quietly sending him a grin.

Andy grinned back briefly before they met Justin and Aura on the sidewalk. He could now see that she had blue eyes, a shade darker than Justin’s almost gem colored ones. He put on his best charming smile and stopped in front of them.

“I’m Andy,” he said.

“Aura,” she said smiling pleasantly. “I’ve heard quite a bit about you.”

“Nothing too bad I hope,” Andy said glancing at Justin. He was impassive as Andy gestured to Hawke standing beside him. “This is Garrett Hawke.”

“Just Hawke,” he said smiling. “Shall we go in?”

“I’m curious,” Justin said as they turned to the entrance of Nico’s. “Why do you prefer your surname?”

“A friend started calling me ‘Hawke’ years ago and I liked it better than Garrett,” Hawke said shrugging. “It sort of stuck.”

Justin nodded and they fell silent. Hawke led the way as the greeter led them back into the same booth he had before. Andy didn’t feel quite as out of place as he had before but there were still a few whispers as they walked through. Hawke gestured Andy to be seated first and they shared a grin that had Justin arching an eyebrow at them.

A waiter appeared as soon as the greeter left. Drinks were ordered and silence descended. Andy looked from Justin to Aura trying to figure out what he wanted to say. Now that he was here his mind was frighteningly blank. He took a deep breath and felt a reassuring pat on his thigh as he laced his fingers together on the table top.

“So…,” Andy said smiling. “How long have you two been together?”

“Almost two months,” Aura said. Andy winced and she gave him an understanding smile. “You were going through a rough patch at the time.”

“I have known Aura from church for quite some time,” explained Justin. “Our first date was shortly after your last nightmare.”

“Why didn’t you say anything Justin?” Andy asked leaning back in his seat as the waiter approached with their drinks.

Their conversation paused as he set their drinks down and took their orders. Hawke ordered for him again and after Justin and Aura also ordered, he waited until the waiter was gone to answer. “I didn’t think you were interested. You were also busy,” he finished with a pointed look at Hawke.

“I wasn’t…” Andy said irritably. Hawke gave his thigh a squeeze and he took a deep breath. “I was frustrated with you. That doesn’t mean I wouldn’t have been at least happy for you.”

“I’m just as frustrated with you,” Justin said after a short pause. “I know you see my interest as interference but what else am I supposed to do? You tell me almost nothing. I see your misery day after day, week after week and yet you refuse to talk about it or do anything different.”

“What am I supposed to say?” Andy asked quietly. “Two years Justin. Two years and he walks away like it meant nothing. I haven’t wanted to give my heart to anyone else since. Why should I when the man obviously adored me and then disappears without a trace?”

“Andy,” Justin said calmly. “Why didn’t you talk to your therapist about this?”

“I did,” he answered staring into his iced tea. “She helped me…move on after Karl but she couldn’t help with the fear he added to what was already there.”

Justin sighed heavily and scrubbed his face with his hands. “I can’t stand this,” he said voice muffled by his hands. They dropped to the table with a quiet thump. “You have come through so many awful things that would have driven some mad. You have learned to deal with the nightmares, chosen a career and pursued it. You deserve to be happy. I just…what can I do?”

“I’m not sure there’s anything you can do,” Andy said frowning.

“Just be there for him,” Hawke said earnestly. “Sometimes knowing that there’s someone there to catch you makes all the difference.”

He sighed again and nodded slowly. Aura took his hand quietly and laced their fingers together. Justin gave her a small but grateful smile before turning back to Andy. “Will you still be moving?” he asked evenly.

“Yes,” Andy replied immediately.

They watched each other for a long moment before Justin smiled. “Perhaps, that is for the best.”

“Here comes lunch,” Hawke informed them.

He gave Andy another reassuring squeeze before making room in front of him for his plate. The rest of their conversation over lunch stayed on safe topics, moving plans, offers to help and learning a bit more about Aura. Hawke and Justin split the bill and Andy felt better than he had before about his relationship with his brother. Before they parted just outside the door Andy touched his arm lightly.

“I’m sorry Justin,” Andy said seriously. “I do appreciate everything you’ve done for me. I promise I’ll try not to be such a selfish brat and since I can’t remember the last time I said it…I love you.”

Justin smiled and pulled him into a brief hug. “We are family,” he said quietly. “And always will be. I love you too Andy.”

Andy watched Justin and Aura walk away, fingers laced together. Hawke draped an arm around his shoulder and he hesitated a moment before wrapping his around the man’s waist.

“If only Carver and I could come to an understanding,” Hawke said wistfully.

“I think he needs to come to terms with us first,” Andy said.

“Speaking of us,” Hawke purred. His hand moved down and slipped into Andy’s back pocket. “No argument.”

“As promised,” Andy said with a little smirk. “Your willing toy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any suggestions on what Hawke and Merrill get to do? I have a few ideas but I'd like some input. =)


	18. Andy's Decision

It was an early night off for Andy. He arrived back at Hawke’s house around nine thirty to find both Hawke and Merrill dressed to go out. Merrill seemed excited about something but Hawke appeared no more enthusiastic than he did earlier. He couldn’t help but wonder what was in store for him as he washed away the smell of pizza and grease.

When he emerged from the shower, Hawke and Merrill were both in the bedroom waiting for him. There was a nice pair of Hawke’s slacks and one of Andy’s nicer button up shirts sitting out on the bed. Both were light colored and he wondered if this was what he was supposed to wear.

“Your attire,” Hawke said smoothly gesturing at the clothes on the bed.

“May I ask where we’re going?” Andy said as he used a towel to dry himself off.

“To the movies,” said Hawke with a smirk.

“So why the slacks?” Andy asked curiously. He doubted there would be much inclination to actually watch the movie.

“You’re going to need the room,” purred Hawke. “Merrill and I are going to turn you into a hot mess. There’s only one rule, you can’t touch yourself.”

“No matter how much you’re going to want to,” Merrill added with a wicked grin.

“This is something you’ve done before?” Andy asked as he set the towel on the bed next to the clothes.

“Yes,” Hawke said. “We usually end up screwing in the alley behind the theatre. Not sure how this is going to turn out though.”

“Let me get dressed and then we can get going,” said Andy smiling.

“There’s something I’d like to ask first,” Hawke said suddenly sounding nervous. Merrill nodded encouragingly and he pressed on as Andy pulled on the slacks. “You don’t have to answer now but…I’d like you to pose nude for me.”

“He’ll stop obsessing over you if you agree,” Merrill said before Andy could even register his shock. “Besides, it’s sort of fun.”

“Does that mean there’s a sketch book in this house that I _haven’t_ seen?” Andy asked turning slightly to see Merrill better.

“I keep it pretty well hidden,” Hawke said smiling sheepishly as Merrill nodded. “I’ll keep your book with hers, no one but us will see it.”

Andy put one arm through a sleeve as he thought furiously. This was why Merrill wasn’t worried about all the sketches of him. She had seen Hawke go through this once before. He had likely obsessed over Merrill the same way he was Andy. He found it flattering to a certain extent but there were a lot of things it implied that Andy really didn’t want to think about. Even though he couldn’t quite admit that he cared about both of them, perhaps this was a way to show that he at least trusted them.

“Does the ‘us’ mean all three of us?” Andy asked as he put his other arm through the sleeve of his shirt.

Hawke looked to Merrill and nodded after she did. “We can look at Merrill’s book later if you like.”

Andy looked from Hawke’s cautiously hopeful face to Merrill’s openly encouraging one as he buttoned up the shirt. “All right,” he said smiling. Hawke’s wide grin made the nervous flutter in Andy’s stomach worth it.

“Not that one,” Hawke said preventing him from finishing the button he was currently working on. Andy arched an eyebrow at him curiously as Hawke adjusted the collar of the shirt. “Easy access,” he said with a smirk tracing down Andy’s neck from the bottom of his ear to his shoulder.

“Let me get my socks and shoes,” Andy said with a little shiver. He had a feeling if they actually watched any part of the movie it would be a miracle.

By the time they arrived at the theatre the movie had just begun. Hawke led them to the very back row and sat towards the middle. There were others there but not too many. The closest couple was seven rows in front of them. Andy sat between them and it began immediately. The arm rests on either side of him were left up and it didn’t take long for him to slouch a little.

Their hands were everywhere. They knew exactly where to touch and how hard to press. He was fondled through the slacks, Hawke rubbing that spot behind his knee while Merrill sucked quietly on his neck. They switched, Hawke now at his neck, hands under his shirt, pinching, pressing, sliding. Andy was panting quietly, his hands gripping his seat, his cock tenting the slacks and twitching every time it was caressed.

They didn’t let up, sometimes smothering noises that Andy couldn’t keep in with their lips. He lost track of who was where, his nipple sucked and bitten through the shirt while hands stroked his inner thighs. Another smothered moan as his abdomen was stroked, fingers just under the waist of his slacks.

“Oh…please,” Andy panted quietly, eyes closed, fingernails dug into the fabric of his seat and still they teased.

Merrill at his lips, her tongue plunging into his mouth, tongues sliding together desperately. Andy pried his hand off of the seat and found her thigh, moving up to the elastic of her skirt as quickly as he could manage. Under the elastic and down to her sopping sex, her thighs parted enough for him to push two fingers into her and this time he swallowed her quiet moan.

With his other hand, Andy sought out Hawke, rubbing his stiff length through his slacks. A hand on his thigh clenched briefly but he made no sound. Hawke hunched over, the zipper pulled down and Andy felt the slightly cool air of the theatre on his cock before it was enveloped by the wet heat of Hawke’s mouth. There was no finesse to their movements only a desperate need.

Noise exploded around them from the speakers as Merrill gasped, squeezing her thighs together, stilling his fingers even as she trembled around him. Andy grunted gripping them both as Hawke sucked on the head of his cock. Andy’s seed shot into his mouth and he grunted again. Hawke sat up abruptly, placing his hand over Andy’s and rubbed furiously until moments later when he gasped quietly and they all stilled.

Andy became aware of the sounds from the movie first. It was the roar of a river and shouts of the people on the screen being swept away by it. He became aware of his cock second, now cold and exposed without Hawke around it. Merrill tucked him away as he brought his fingers out of her and up to his mouth.

All eyes were still on the movie screen as the three in the very back row righted themselves. They settled to wait out the rest of the movie, Andy dozing lightly between them. There was a little talk on the drive back to the house but it ceased the moment they were in the bedroom. There was more touching, kissing and thrusting, this time with audible moans. They fell asleep in a comfortable pile of bodies, thoroughly sated.

It was a little late when Andy woke. They were still piled together and he quietly extracted himself. Andy made his way to the shower, where he took his time washing up. With the towel wrapped around his waist he stood in the adjoining doorway and watched.

While he was in the shower Hawke and Merrill had woke. They were both sitting up; he was leaning against the headboard with her in his lap. The slow roll of her hips told him that Hawke was buried deep inside. His hands moved slowly along her back, her fingers moving restlessly through his hair as they exchanged deep and passionate kisses.

Andy had watched them before but this was different somehow. It seemed like there was more to it than mutual pleasure. There was a deeper connection that he hadn’t been privy to before. As he stood there and watched them, growing hard despite or perhaps because of what they shared with each other, Andy suddenly realized that he wanted that deeper connection as well.

Merrill sighed contentedly as their slow grind came to a halt. They looked over at him, both smiling. Neither of them said a single word but Hawke waved him over to them. Andy hesitated and they waited patiently. Merrill held a hand out, still smiling. Fear rose up but he took a few steps towards them anyway.

This wasn’t going to be easy. He didn’t want to grow attached only to have his heart broken again but in many ways he knew it was too late. The first step had already been taken, perhaps...

Merrill leaned over a bit and he took her outstretched hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, this story isn't over yet. There will be more and probably soon. =)

**Author's Note:**

> I would like it known that I really like Justice. I'm not trying to make him the 'bad guy' here. He's just an older brother who's concerned about his younger brothers actions.


End file.
